Obsession
by Cadoiscool
Summary: AU Modern day. Erik falls head over heals for Christine, his new neighbor. Story WAYYYYY better than summary. I don't want to give anything away!
1. 4 Runner

_Ok so this is a story that just popped into my head this morning. Short first chapter I know, but you guys know that my chapters are longer than this. Any way, here is Obsession. I don't own the Characters ___

**Chapter One**

"Where, the hell am I?!"

Erik was absolutely fuming. After the meeting, all he wanted to do was retreat back to his safe cool house. This, however, was not the case. Right now, Erik sat in his black Mercedes SUV at the stop light of Hillcrest and Walnut Hill. Where the hell was he?! Erik was just about to violently flip out his phone and call his assistant for directions when the loud music from the car next to him caught his attention.

Mr. Brightside by the Killers was blasting through the stereos of a white 4runner to his right. Now, it wasn't the music that _held _his attention. The owner of this vehicle made his jaw drop. The young woman had beautiful chestnut locks trailing far past her shoulders held back by pins out of her face. Her skin was sun-kissed from the blazing summer sun and she was wearing a white tank because of the heat.

What made her far more interesting to Erik was the fact that she was dancing to the music making her seem much younger. Her head was banging and she was jumping up and down out of her seat. Because the car was stopped, her hands were up above her head and she was singing along as loud as she could. She didn't seem to care that the traffic around her starred at this free show. Everyone was looking as she sang, "Choking on your alibi, but it's just a price I pay. Destiny is calling me. Open up my eager eyes, cause I'm Mr. Brightside!"

Only when the girl's 4runner moved did he remember that he was at a red light turned green. Gone was his desire to go home, he had become, it that beautiful 5 seconds, obsessed with this mysterious girl. Erik began to follow the white 4runner.

"What, is your new occupation an insane stalker now?" Erik tried to talk himself out of trailing her, but he couldn't help it. A part of him was a magnet to her.

Finally fifteen minutes pass by when her car pulled into a house Erik assumed was her own. It was a beautifully designed stone structure with white window panes and white stone. The overall house reminded him of a project he recently did. It also reminded him of his neighbor's house…

"Oh, bloody hell!"

_Dun dun dun duuuuuun! O.K. sorry to leave you hanging but I swear the next chapter is coming soon and I'm still working on Timing is Everything. Anyway, please tell me what you think and I will post the next chapter when I receive at least 3 reviews._

_Erik: PLEASE REVIEW!!! I get to see something awesome in the next chapter!!! Please, for the sake of my sanity, REVIEW!_


	2. Contact

_A/N: O.K. so I said I wouldn't update until I received at least three reviews, but I can't help it, not releasing it would make me have nightmares, so here is the second and hopefully better chapter. Thanks for all the advise, ya'll! _

_Previously:_ Finally fifteen minutes pass by when her car pulled into a house Erik assumed was her own. It was a beautifully designed stone structure with white window panes and white stone. The overall house reminded him of a project he recently did. It also reminded him of his neighbor's house…

"Oh, bloody hell!"

* * *

****

**Chapter Two**

It was his neighbor's house! Next door to the mystery woman's house was Erik's two story black slated home. In some sort of a numbed state, he pulled into his driveway and sat there for a while.

The girl from the 4runner gracefully got out of the car which was now blaring Blue and Yellow by the Used. Erik almost had a stroke when he saw her never ending legs clad in black athletic shorts and her feet covered in pink Nikes. She jogged around to the trunk of the car, opened the door, and pulled out some large frames. Once she reached the inside of her house, Erik collapsed onto his steering wheel.

"Bloody hell, bloody hell, and again, bloody hell! What kind of twisted world is this?!" By this time, he was pounding his fist so viciously that his entire car started to shake. Finally, he got the courage to get out of his car and head into his house.

Who did he sell the house to? Erik's brain started to go into over drive as he was greeted by Caesar, his giant, black Great Dain.

"Hello, Caesar," said Erik in a monotone voice.

About 3 years ago Erik felt sorry for the poorly used, next-door lot and decided to build a house to accent its beautiful front lawn. Being in the skyscraper and music hall business he designed it as a side project. He loved the idea of a complete contrast to his own home, hence the white slab vs. his black. Erik sold the design to a relater and he heard a family fell in love with it. What he didn't know was that it was _her_ family.

For the sake of his own life, Erik tried hard to remember the description of the family. He knew the father was a renowned musician, _violinist I believe_. He also remembered him having a fourteen year old daughter…

She was seventeen now. Erik had become obsessed with a seventeen year old girl. To his defense, she looked much more mature than seventeen years old, even with her dancing. Plus, she was only nine years his junior.

"Who the hell am I kidding, I'm 26! Nine years older! She would probably think I was some crazy, old, hideous man! Plus, I'm pretty sure it's illegal."

Maybe a nice refreshing shower would get his mind off this problem. Erik stomped up the giant stair case, passed the music room, and into his bedroom.

The room matched the rest of the house following its dark design except the additions of blood red. It was accented throughout the room on the curtains, bedspread, pillows, silk sheets, rug, and Caesar's plush, giant cushion. Then he walked into his black and silver bathroom and got into the shower.

Thirty stressful minutes later, Erik exited the bathroom with a towel around his waist flipping his ebony waves out of his face. His porcelain white mask was on his bedside table. He went to pick it up when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

The window pressed against the right side of his bed gave him a beautiful view of the dark sky and shining moon, but something he failed to notice in the 2 years since he built the house next door was the direct view of his neighbor's bedroom.

By the lime green bedspread and the lavender futon, Erik realized it wasn't the father's room. Dear Lord, he had a perfect view of _her_ bedroom, not to mention her bathroom off to the side.

How was he supposed to survive?! Fantastic! That's just bloody fantastic! He had the stalker trademark of the bedroom view.

Just as he started to curse himself some more, she walked into her room from her bathroom. God just had to punish him; she walked in with only her towel on and her locks dripping down her back. Her back glittered from the water droplets streaming down. What he would give to be water right now. She looked as though she were carved of flawless marble. Yes, God just had to torture Erik with this beauty to haunt and taunt him. Erik couldn't move from the waist up; some things just couldn't be paralyzed in moments like this.

When she walked back into the bathroom to change, Erik got the opportunity to regain his sanity seeing as the blinds to her bathroom were closed. As quickly as humanly possible, he closed his own blinds to avoid temptation a second time. To make sure he didn't take a peek, Erik even went down to his garage to find duck tape to tape the blinds to the wall. It was going to be a long night…

* * *

Morning finally came. Erik had been counting down since midnight. It was now 6 a.m. and he still hadn't gotten any sleep. Once he would close his eyes all Erik could see was his neighbor in a towel dripping wet. Through the night he had taken 3 cold showers, did 200 pushups, and watched about 5 different infomercials. When did this hell end?!

Erik grabbed his mask, walked down the steps to the kitchen and made breakfast for Caesar and himself. Food really took his mind off of his problem and after he had finished his meal, he became drowsy. His last conscious thought was 'Why did I think of this last night?' as he fell asleep on the couch.

_Ding dong_

"Where's my gun!" Erik woke with a start and a sleepy slur of words as his door bell woke him up.

Groggily, Erik yelled, "Just a minute!" as he pulled himself off the couch. Looking over at his oven clock, it read 11:00 a.m. At least he got five hours of sleep.

Finally reaching the door, he turned off his alarm, unlocked the two different locks, and pulled on the handle.

Erik didn't really know who to expect, the only people that usually came over were Nadir or his assistant. He assumed it was the UPS guy or FedEx. Who it really was, however, almost sent him into cardiac arrest.

"Hi! My name's Christine Darly." Oh – My – God! "I just moved in next door about a month ago and we're throwing a block party sort of thing this weekend. I'm here to give you an invitation," she said handing him a white envelope.

It was all he could do to keep his jaw from dropping and his mouth from drooling. She wasn't dressed in anything special, just a T-shirt and shorts, but God was she perfect.

Christine was utterly shocked, even though her presence seemed completely natural. She had her dad to thank for that.

Adonis, clad in only flannel pajama bottoms, was standing a foot away from her! Geez, had she ever seen a more beautiful man?! He towered over her 5' 8" frame standing at about 6' 5" with a body only male models could hope to achieve, and his black hair shagged a little over his eyes and the back of his neck. His eyes were a mesmerizing gold luring her to him. What caught her off guard was the mask covering the left side of his face, it was really mysterious. Who was this guy and why hadn't she seen him?

The girl of his dreams, now known as Christine, was standing in his door way. From this distance, he could see her blazing green eyes in the sun. His heart was in his ears and the sound was throwing him off course. What should he do? Invite her in? _Maybe you should put a shirt on, you idiot_. After a minute he realized he hadn't said anything and broke the silence.

"Oh, hi, my name is uhh- Erik, Erik Desmond. Nice to meet you." Erik held out his hand for her to shake. She wasn't expecting him to be British. When she clasped his hand, it took all of Christine's control not to gasp at the electricity.

"Diddo." They were still holding hands and the distance between them grew thicker by the second. "Well, can we expect to see you at the party? It's on Saturday at seven, but it's on the card if you forget." _Now, you're babbling, Christine_.

"Of course. I'll be there on Saturday at seven o'clock sharp." He gave her a nervous smile, reluctantly let go of her hand, and started to slowly back away.

"O.K., see you Saturday." She added mirroring his movements.

"At seven o'clock." He said as he waved.

"Bubye!" she said and turned to go to the next house.

"Bye." Immediately after Erik shut his front door, blackness clouded his vision, and stumbled through his house to find a place to sit. When he took his place at the kitchen table, he sunk his head into his hands and started to talk to Caesar.

"That was too much, too much to handle. I think I just may as well go mad. What is it about her that makes me act like a blubbering idiot? I'm fine with all of the women at the company and any other women I converse with, but when it comes to Christine, the world stops and I seem to fall off! What am I going to do, Caesar?" The dog's only response was tilting his head to the side questioningly. "See, she has me talking to the dog."

Thinking back on their meeting, Erik tried to remember the words involved in the conversation. He recollected agreeing to something on Saturday at seven. Then he looked at the white envelope in his right hand and threw it across the table as if it burned his hand.

"There is no way on God's green earth that I, Erik Desmond, am going to a block party!" Erik's nightmare had come true: he had agreed to accept an invitation to a party. What would he do?! But the thought that Christine would be there caused a strange sensation to develop in his brain. He wished to go to the party. Anything to see Christine was a good excuse. He would go to the party and enjoy it! Or rather, enjoy Christine.

This woman was seriously taking a toll on his personal life, and it had only been less than twenty-four hours! This was going to be a long and interesting summer.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! R & R!!!!_

_Christine: Yes, please review! I'm dying to see Erik Adonis Desmond again!!!_


	3. Party Time

_A/N: Hello, my loves! Wow, this chapter totally came to me in dream. I really hope you like it! This one is really long since it came to me so easily, but sadly I cannot promise this every time. So here is a treat to you all, because I love you so much!!! Enjoy, ya'll!_

* * *

**Chapter Three **

It had been a long work day. The office was buzzing with news of a new team member for the Roster's building site. Right now the team was Erik, Megan, Jonathan, and Rick, the best architects in the United States for one of the largest companies in the world. Why did they need another? Their team was flawless. He was definitely stressed, but at least it was Friday.

When he got home, he sat in his kitchen looking out the window. There was Christine, cooking rosemary chicken for her dad and herself. She looked very skilled and her brow was crunched up in concentration. Erik loved the different faces she seemed to make doing certain things. Like yesterday she was trying to put jelly on her toast, but the jar wouldn't open. She had to squint her eyes with the effort of opening the lid. And this morning when she was doing her hair, she raised her eyebrows so that she could see the top of her head in the mirror…

_Ring Ring_

Erik jumped almost completely out of his chair and out of his beautiful day dream. It was the phone directly in front of him. He greeted his caller in a dark, bored voice, "Erik speaking."

"Erik! How wonderful to hear your voice again!" said a cheerful feminine voice.

"Who is this?" The woman sounded familiar, but he couldn't fit a face or a name.

"Oh, Erik! I should have known you would have forgotten me by now! It's Vicky, darling!" Brilliant. Just what he needed, Vicky Edgerton…

"Oh, yes, hello." Erik felt his hand tighten around the telephone to an almost breaking point.

"This is so out of the blue, but I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me some time next week, you know, just to catch up." The nerve of this woman!

"Actually, no, Vicky. You see, what you did was quite understandable, but still at the same time rather cruel. I really do not ever want to see you." He gritted through his teeth.

"But, Erik, I truly am sorry for what I did. I was young and very immature. Running away like that was something I will always regret. Truly." Did she really think him that stupid?

"No, I'm sorry, but no."

"Ahh, but you see, Erik, you have no choice but to see me sooner or later."

"What do you mean?" Erik asked cautiously.

"Recently, I have joined the Roster's team." _What the hell_. This was the new installment to a perfect team? A menacing, conniving snob?! Erik almost threw the phone across the room.

"You… you're the new addition to the team?" Erik fumed.

"Yes I am, and I would love to catch up and work out our differences."

"Over my dead body!" Erik yelled as he quickly hung up the phone. He knew he was acting like a child, but this was Vicky! Vicky Edgerton! How was he going to look her in the eye everyday knowing what she had seen? Knowing how she had reacted?

He was relieved in the fact that it was Friday. Friday was the day before Saturday… he started to sweat. Tomorrow was Saturday and he was going to a party. He desperately needed help; parties weren't something he usually did. Occasionally, there were the office party, but those were with people he had known since he was an intern there. Meeting new people was definitely a struggling aspect of his life.

Forgetting all of his Vicky problems Erik picked up the phone, and he hit the speed dial for his assistant, Edna. Before she could greet him in her usual sweet, southern tone, Erik interrupted her.

"Edna! I need you! Come quickly, as fast as you can to my house! I'm dying!" Then he hung up again. He wasn't sure why he needed Edna, but her presence always calmed him down.

About two minutes later, Edna's short, stout frame stormed through the front door carrying a huge First Aid kit and screamed for Erik, "ERIK!!! WHERE ARE YOU, DARLING?! MAKE A SOUND IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

"Edna, please help me!" Erik rushed to her side and bent down in agony.

Frantically, she tried to look around his body trying to find an injury. "Erik, Sweetheart, where are you hurt?!"

"What?" Now he was confused.

"You said you were dying over the phone!" Edna was now glaring at him.

"If I was physically dying, you would think I would call 911, not my assistant."

"Then why am I here, Erik?! You should be ashamed of yourself to scare an old lady like that!" Edna was a sweet woman of about fifty with red graying hair, and her accent was due to the fact that she was from South Carolina (A/N: that is my favorite state ever!!!!). Her southern heritage radiated the motherly vibe Erik had always craved.

"I'm sorry, Edna, truly, but I'm going to a party tomorrow." Edna just sat there and looked incredulously at him. He was making this sort of a fuss over a party?!

"Firstly, Erik, you go to parties all the time, this should be easy. Secondly, you are a 26 year old man! Most men your age would be ecstatic about a party. Even if it was making you nervous, I would think that even you had enough courage to last a party." Edna placed her hands on her hips waiting for a response.

"Edna, I don't know anyone there. It's a block party." That moment, Edna understood. Erik's biggest fear was meeting new people, and getting close to them was even scarier. The worst part was the fact that it was a block party. This would be a party of casual conversations, mostly about families and household living, both of which Erik lacked and secretly yearned for. Erik was still like a child in so many ways.

"Oh, Erik." Without speaking, Edna just hugged Erik around his waist, the only part of him she could reach. He hesitated at first but thankfully returned the comfort.

"What do I do at this sort of thing," Erik said breaking out of the hug.

"Well, usually, the first question they ask you is your name and what you do for a living."

"That should be easy." He started to calm down now. "Then what?"

"Then, the conversation leads itself from there."

"That's all? No real advise? I'm screwed!" Blood pressure rising.

"Erik, for Christ's sake, pull yourself together! You are a grown man so start acting like one!" She added a punch on the arm for emphasis.

"O.K." He grumbled dejectedly.

"Now, let's pick out your outfit!" Edna's favorite part. She sprinted as fast as her body could carry her to Erik's closet. When Erik had reached his bedroom, his clothes for the party had already been laid out.

"O.K., well I best be going now, my children are coming home for the weekend. Have fun, Erik!" She squeezed his exposed cheek on the way out.

Party time.

* * *

_Ding dong._

Erik's heart was going about a mile a minute as he rang the doorbell. Edna picked out and outfit that was very casual for the party: Long sleeve navy sweater with some gray pants. He had loosely slicked his hair out of his face and chose to wear a flesh colored mask to blend in more efficiently.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Hello! My name's George Darly." George Darly, obviously the host of the party, and Christine's father, held his hand toward Erik.

Erik immediately took it in his firm grip and replied, "Erik Desmond. I live next door."

"Oh, so you're the one who designed this house. Come in, come in!" With his hand still in Erik's George pulled him in and shut the door.

"It's so great to finally meet the infamous architect! Come, you must meet my daughter." Christine…

"Christine! Over here, honey! There's someone I want you to meet." Erik saw Christine from across the room. She was talking to a group of adults and was starting to look bored. Turning around, she walked toward them, and Erik had to steady himself against the wall to keep his normal composure. She was dressed in a red sundress and her curls were held up in a loose, but elegant bun with a few stubborn strands falling against the back of her neck. Her makeup was light, yet she had enough on to accent her stunning green eyes.

"Hi, Erik! Dad, we met yesterday when I delivered the invitations." Erik didn't realize she had reached them until she said his name.

"Hello," Erik said in a low voice.

"Did you know that he designed our house, Chrissy?" George asked his daughter.

"No, I didn't, but thank you for doing it. I love my room." She graced them a beautiful smile.

"Your welcome." _Talk, man, talk!_

Christine took in the site of her neighbor: navy blue sweater, nice fitting pants, and his hair was swept back. All in all, she would give him a twenty out of ten. She thought the mask was mysterious and interesting. He could melt her with the right kind of look.

Erik and Christine held eye contact for what seemed like forever.

Suddenly, a guy about Christine's age walked up to the circle.

"Ralf! Erik, this strapping young man is Ralf Crain. He lives down the block." George said enthusiastically.

When Erik shook his hand, he could help but feel something strange about the boy. He looked normal enough with his athletic build, average height, and flawless face. Maybe it was the smoldering looks he was giving Christine. Yes, that was it.

"Nice to meet you," Erik said darkly.

Oh, God, Ralf! Christine gave Ralf a disgusted look from where she stood. For as long as they had moved into the house, he had tried to win Christine over. At the beginning, she was really attracted to Ralf, until he pulled a fast one on her. That was the turning point of her so called 'attraction'.

"So Christine, how's the musical audition going?" Ralf asked trying to keep conversation.

"Oh, well, it starts at the end of the month," she answered half heartedly. "Dad, that reminds me, I really need a voice coach, I'm starting to slip."

"I can help." Erik didn't know what came out of his mouth until the circle stared at him incredulously.

"Excuse me?" Ralf was steaming.

"Well, I can train your voice, Christine. I have experience in music." Christine loved the sound of her name on his tongue. Was he really willing to give lessons to a seventeen year old? Honestly, you would think that someone with his kind of status would be too busy or something. She certainly wouldn't mind seeing him every day…

"You would do that?" She asked in an ecstatic voice.

"Of course." Erik swallowed.

"Oh my goodness! It would mean the world to me! I won't take up too much of your time, maybe twice a week for an hour."

"That's hardly enough time to train. I will need at least 2 hours everyday." He was starting to get excited now. Then he remembered work._ It's only 2 hours a day._ _How much harm could it do?_

"You are way too nice! There has to be a catch. How much do you charge?" She eyed him skeptically.

"No charge," Erik said with a smirk.

George's and Ralf's jaws dropped.

"I can't do that to you! Just eating away at your time like that!" Saint Erik was Christine's new name for him.

"Nonsense! I absolutely love music and training will only make me happier. Trust me, I should be paying you." _I would like to pay her for something else, too… Shut up, you monster!_ Erik really needed to keep his thoughts under control.

"You have got to be kidding me! I cannot thank you enough! I really need this training." After her thanks, she stepped up to Erik and gave him a grateful hug.

Dear Lord Almighty! Did clothes ever fit his body as well as she did? Erik didn't think so. It was as if every one of her curves fit into his hard body like a puzzle. Training was going to be harder than he thought.

"My pleasure." And pleasure it definitely was. Erik tried not to let his groan escape his lips. She was most definitely a temptation sent by God and Erik just rubbed it in his own face with music lessons.

Breaking away from the hug, Christine asked, "When do you want me?"

_Every hour of the day_, he thought.

"7 to 9 would be fine."

"O.K., it's a date! I'll come over at 7."

Erik counted down the minutes.

* * *

_A/N: Ok please review, because this one so far is my favorite personally, and I want to know how _ya'll_ feel. Any who, review and I will love you forever!!!_

_Erik: I will too!!_

_Christine: Again with the infidelity! _

_Erik: Like I told you before, Christine, I love you, but the reviewers are just far more important. They create inspiration for the writer. __**Therefore without the reviews, there is no story, henceforth, no Erik or Christine. **_


	4. Party Time: Part 2

_A/N: Hello, my loves!!! I missed you all and I really hope you like this chapter. Unfortunately, writing may be a tad slower than usual because of the start of school. Rest assured, that I am slaving away between homework assignments. O.K. here's Ch. 4. ENJOY! _

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Erik at the moment was lying on his bed looking out the window. Christine sat in the middle of her bed in a tank top and mini boxer shorts reading a book. The scene was such a beautiful picture, he just couldn't look away. He also didn't expect her to be reading for pleasure. This aspect of her sparked his interest even more.

He could tell she was into the book with all the emotions written across her face. At one point she was laughing hysterically and actually fell off her bed. Even though no one was in the room, she blushed bright red and then laughed at herself. However, when the book didn't go the way she wanted it to, she actually threw the blasted thing across the room yelling, 'NO!'. Right now, Christine held the book gently with a slight smile and tears running down her face. He assumed everything turned back to normal with a happy ending.

Once she finished, she set the book on her side table, wiped her tears, and started to turn down the bed. Erik loved her yawn. Even coming from over there, it was still contagious as he too yawned and turned down his own bed. They would go to sleep together, even if she didn't know it.

Tomorrow would be a day to remember.

Before Erik drifted off into dreamland, he reminisced on the evening.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

After the voice lesson arrangements with Christine had been made, she and her father left to help serve some barbeque, leaving Erik and Ralf alone.

"What are you trying to get at?" Ralf sneered at him.

"Pardon?"

"You trying to get 'music lessons' with Christine. You're probably trying to get her to hit a different kind of note, you sick bastard." He was glaring at Erik with disgust.

"Well, I think she would prefer my music lessons over your perverted advances. I'm helping her achieve a goal; you on the other hand, are just annoying her." With the insult, Ralf stormed off fuming. _How did that masked freak known I tried to make out with Christine? Freakin' stalker, _Ralf thought. Honestly, Erik just assumed with the revolted look on Christine's face.

Now Erik was all alone. He stood around for a while and then decided to get a beer. At the cooler, the man handing out the refreshments noticed Erik's discomfort and engaged him in conversation.

"Hi, my name's Bob. You live around here?" Erik took the hand held out to him gratefully. He still had jitters from meeting people, but felt better knowing someone was at least trying to talk to him.

"Erik Desmond. Yes, I live in the black house next door."

"Oh! So _you_ live in the haunted castle!" Bob exclaimed enthusiastically with a broad smile.

"Haunted?" What was this about?

"Oh, ya, my kids are scared to death of your house. I bet it's just cause it's black and dark. Pretty intimidating to little kids, you know? Your dog's pretty ferocious, too! Scared me half to death when I jogged by." Erik had to smile at this statement.

"Yes, Caesar can be quite a monster sometimes." He was really enjoying himself. Erik never knew that mingling in a normal atmosphere with normal people could be so pleasant. It was easier than he thought.

"Erik!" He snapped his head around, almost giving himself whip lash, at the sound of Christine's voice.

She squeezed herself between her guests until she reached her destination. Once she was face to face with him she asked, "Hey, Erik, do you mind helping us out with the corn? There are way too many people in line. I think we need more hands."

Of course Christine could have asked someone around the serving table to help, like Ralf, who was about a foot away, but Erik handing out corn was one brilliant picture.

"My pleasure." Just the sound of the word 'pleasure' in his voice sent chills down her spine. "Excuse me, Bob. Christine needs my help with the corn." He grinned and turned to follow Christine through the crowd.

Once they served practically the entire house, Christine, Erik, and George got their own portions. They looked around for a place to sit, and finally found a table outside.

"Well, Erik, where are you from?" George asked with curiosity.

Erik glanced at him confused.

"Your accent gave it away," Christine explained with a glorious smile.

"Oh, I lived in London until I was eighteen, but I went to boarding school in New York, so I've basically lived in America my whole life," Erik said.

"And how does such a young fellow like you, get off to such rich start?" George asked pointing to Erik's massive house.

"I studied hard." Erik didn't want to get into detail.

"That's what I've been telling Christine, but she loves her music too much. I guess she wants to follow in her father's foot steps," George gloated.

"Erik, I really can't thank you enough for helping me out with this audition. You really are a wonderful person." Just that short gratifying statement from her lips meant more than a thousand praising words. She thought he was a good person. He could die a happy man.

"It's my pleasure." He was gazing into her green orbs with intensity so thick, even George noticed it. Of course, George thought it was just thankfulness.

_End Flashback_

Over all, the party was a breeze and he kicked himself for making such a big deal about it. He actually enjoyed it.

Erik had to admit, parties weren't all bad. Maybe he _could_ live in the world. Maybe he could even find love.

* * *

Sunday morning came and Erik woke up feeling happy and refreshed, not something he was used to feeling. He could live with the change, though. Today he would spend two hours with Christine… alone. _Get control of yourself, man!_

Lazily, he looked over at Christine's room from his bed. She had just started to rise out of bed with an exquisite stretch. In her bathroom she brushed her teeth, fixed her hair into a high ponytail, and applied a modest amount of makeup on. Looking fresh, she grabbed some clothes from her closet and laid them on her bed. With her back facing Erik, she pulled her shirt off.

Erik's body temperature and pulse shot through the roof. The smooth, bare skin of her back was shown to him and he only wondered what the other side of her looked like. He groaned when he saw her secured her nude colored bra in the back. She then pulled her dress on over her head and removed her boxers when in completely covered her tall frame.

Erik looked at the completed project, now fully aroused, and took in her elegant figure. Her sundress today was a navy blue flowing just below her knees with sleeves covering her shoulders. It was too nice for an everyday occasion.

She was in her _church_ clothes! Erik had been thinking naughty thoughts while she was getting ready for church. _I am going to Hell. _How could he do that? He was betraying her privacy all the time, when she was just this innocent creature. Was she religious? He assumed she had excellent morals. Erik was beside himself and scolding his weak self control.

Then she moved over to her overflowing book shelf and grabbed one of the bigger, worn down books. Christine held it close to her chest protectively and walked out with her purse.

A quarter of an hour later, Erik watched Christine and George leave the house in a forest green BMW.

He still sat in his bed starring out the window, left alone with his thoughts, which of course wasn't the best idea. _Christine is a pure, faithful angel… I'm a demented horn dog. Ralf was right, I am a sick bastard._

_But Christine said I was a good person, _argued his other half_. Maybe I am… deep deep deep deep down. _

Christine's words gave him hope and a blissful feeling in his gut. _She_ was his hope.

* * *

Christine sat in the tenth row next to her father trying to listen to the pastor's sermon. Usually on Sundays she was alert and listening intently to what Pastor Bleu had to say. However, usually on Sundays she did not anticipate a voice lesson with an extremely alluring next door neighbor.

What was he going to teach her? Was the information going to be helpful? _Does he think I'm pretty? Christine, what kind of question is that?! He is your adult neighbor! Who would approve of that?! _She scolded herself.

Trying to shake the thoughts out of her head, she focused her attention on the hem in her dress to distract herself. Of course that never helped, so she sat through church tortured with unanswered questions.

In the car, her dad started to talk about the service.

"Wasn't that just so moving? What do you think, Sweetie?"

"Ya, Dad, it was fantastic. Really inspirational." This was how she felt most Sundays so it wasn't a complete lie.

* * *

Erik saw the BMW drive up to their house from his kitchen window. After Christine and George got through the doors, Christine started making some grilled cheese. He could almost smell it from where he was sitting.

When she finished her meal, Christine disappeared up the stairs where Erik followed her. From his window, he watched her face-plant her bed and he couldn't help but grin. Her characteristics were so full of life. After a moment, Erik saw her shift around and pull the blanket on the end of her bed to cover her body. She fell asleep within minutes.

The rest of the day for Erik was trying to tidy up the house more than sparkling perfection. He cleaned the piano about five times. All the while, Christine lay peacefully on her bed.

Suddenly the sound of the doggy door flapping entered Erik's ears and he ran to the back. Just as he expected, there stood Caesar, muddy feet and all, lapping up some water. At least cleaning would keep his mind off of tonight.

When every inch of the house was clean, even Caesar, Erik went to the music room to pull out some sheet music. He had no idea what she liked or what her range was, so he got a little bit of everything. As he gingerly took out his music, his hands began to shake with nerves. _Get a hold of yourself, Erik! She's not going to bite you. If only…_

* * *

Christine woke up from her nap fully rested and sat up to stretch. With a curious face, she remembered the strange dream she had:

_Christine walked through a mirror holding Erik's hand, and they began a journey through dark and winding catacombs. All the while, they sang a haunting duet. When they reached a lake, Erik gently placed her in a beautiful black gondola and steered them through elaborate archways. Suddenly, they came upon habitual land covered in sketches and paintings as well as sheets of music. Erik then helped her out of the Gondola starring her down with magnetizing eyes…_

Looking at the clock, she jumped and realized it was six o'clock already! Quickly, almost tripping over her rug, she scurried to the bathroom to freshen up and prepare. How to prepare for a voice lesson, Christine had no idea. Hopefully Erik would teach her everything she needed to know.

After showering and towel-drying her curls, she applied a light amount of make-up and slipped into some jeans and a blue blouse. She then hurried to the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat. Eating, however, seemed to be quite a difficult task when her stomach is in a bunch. When she was done with her sandwich, she headed out of her front door at exactly 6:55.

Christine finally reached, Erik's door after what seemed like five miles. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her hand to knock.

* * *

_A/N: Hello again! Please review. Monday, I start public school for the first time in my life and I'm really scared. Reviews would help my pulse rate slow down. Reviews really do make an authors day. Crazy as it sounds. _

_Erik: Yes, review the poor girl! She's transferring to a big school in the middle of high school! How stressful does that sound? Please, bring a smile to this poor girl's face._

_Christine: Yes, bring smiles!_

_Erik: Christine! What did I tell you about interfering in my comment space! _

_Reviewing will also keep them from fighting ;-)._


	5. Shock

_A/N: Hello again! Okay, pretty cool twist in this one. Well, at least I think so. May not be as cool as I make it out to be. Anyway, enjoy!!! I made it extra long for ya'll so you better review. All good relationships have a 50/50 deal: I give you an extra long story with a twist and you give me lots of reviews ;-) _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

Christine finally reached Erik's door after what seemed like five miles even though it only took her about a few yards. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her hand to knock.

After just the first contact with the wood, a loud screech could be heard from the other side. Christine jumped out of her skin when a loud impact rattled the door. She heard a slight whimper, but then barking started.

She laughed at the sound wishing she had been on the other side of the door to see the dog slide right into the door.

"Caesar, no!" Her smile grew even more at the sound of Erik's voice inside. Immediately, Caesar commenced his battle warning and there was some ruffling.

When Erik heard Caesar bark, he cursed himself for not putting him outside sooner. Suddenly, he realized who was at the door. He had to stall.

"Caesar no!" Realizing she might have just heard him, he clamped his mouth shut with one hand and covered his eye with the other.

"Erik? Are you there?" she said from the other side.

"Yes, sorry."

Once he gained enough composure, he got the courage to finally open the door.

"Hi!" Her cheerful smile could knock him off his feet.

"Hi," was all he could manage to say while starring at her.

Her hair was still damp from her shower and he could smell the roses from where he stood. Looking down, he saw her T-shirt and not-too-short jean skirt. Erik was glad she wasn't one of those flirty girls who wore skirts past finger tip length. Even though her outfit was meant to be modest, it still didn't do much to calm him down.

_She's bloody seventeen, you wanker! _

"Are you going to invite me in or are we going to have the lesson on your porch," she joked with a slight chuckle.

Coming back to reality, Erik stepped aside. "Pardon me, please, come in."

As Christine walked through the forum she saw Caesar healing obediently behind his master. "Hello," she smiled at the dog. Caesar replied with a deep groan as to say the same. This surprised Erik most, because whenever anyone greeted Caesar, it took everything Erik was, just to hold him down. He was glad he was becoming such a gentleman to Christine.

"What's his name?" she asked as she started to rub her hands behind the dog's sensitive ears. Caesar groaned in satisfaction.

"Caesar," replied Erik as he gave his 'loyal' friend death glares. What he would give to be the animal right now…

"Hello, Caesar!" Then she stood up straight and faced Erik with a determined look. Spreading her arms out to her sides she ordered, "Okay, Erik, mold me!"

It took about thirty seconds for him to realize what she just said wasn't at all physical. _You perv! She's talking about the music! You insufferable pig!_

"Oh, yes!" He tried desperately to gain composure. "The music room is down the hall."

Holding out his arm for her to take, Christine felt like royalty. Usually she would think something like this was far too old fashioned and strange, but for some reason, with Erik, it just felt normal.

"Lead me there," she said as she grasped his arm with both hands.

Under her fingers his muscles felt very well endowed and they were extremely tense, as if he was flexing. She silently laughed at the image of Erik pretending to point to show off his biceps.

_She's holding my arm._

_It's not like she's snogging you or anything._

_But she's still holding my arm._

_You're 26, you would think you would have gained some sort of backbone at this point._

_Bugger off!_

As they reached the black double doors at the end of the dark hall, Christine let go of him so that he could allow them entrance.

To say the room was magnificent would be the biggest understatement of the year. Christine's jaw dropped at the sight before her. Off to the right was an entire wall covered in books. It was like something she saw in an estate catalogue, the library even came with one of those sliding ladders. At the base sat a deep crimson love seat and a black psychiatrist couch. She wondered if he knew anything about psychology. To the left was a big mahogany desk and next to it, a professional drawing table for his architecture, all in front of a wall window covered my crimson drapes. The wood floors shone with refined brilliance and the Persian rugs looked soft enough to sleep on. In the center of the room was a classic Steinway opened in greeting. Nothing, however, compared to the focus of this work of genius. Straight ahead, where she would have guessed a fireplace would be, erected one of the most magnificent organs she had ever seen. Its silver pipes glistened in their direction and the keys looked like marble. The only times she had ever seen an organ was at her friend's Catholic masses and that one looked like trash compared to Erik's. All in all, Christine was beyond impressed.

"Wow." That's all she could say to a place like this.

"Thank you," Erik said with pure pride in his voice. If he couldn't dazzle anyone with his looks, then maybe his study could.

"Come." He held his hand out pointing to the piano. "Let's begin our lesson."

Over the next couple of minutes, Erik and Christine warmed up with some scales and laughed when she accidentally cracked at a particularly high note.

"Don't worry, Christine, your voice sounds very pure and easy to work with. By the end of our lessons, you'll be auditioning for operas rather than high school musicals." At his compliment, color splashed to her cheeks and she murmured her thanks. Erik really meant it though, her voice sounded beautiful and they hadn't even started.

"Speaking of the musical, which work will you be performing?" It was funny how they had set up music lessons, yet not once did he hear of the actual musical.

"The Phantom of the Opera."

_Damn it all to bloody hell! _

Of course it was the Phantom of the Opera! Erik with his Christine. His mask with her beauty. The age difference. The stalking. The music lessons. All the signs poured into his head all at once creating a maelstrom of anxiety that would soon drive him over the edge. Was this another bloody, sick joke? The chances of this kind of situation happening were inconceivable.

Erik loved the Phantom of the Opera, he could definitely compare himself to the character and relate with his pain, but the ending always kept him from obsessing. He knew the ending was true; there was no love for monsters.

Now he was in an actual Phantom situation. Were they reincarnations? Next lives? Or was this just coincidence? Should he bring this out to the open? Did Christine already see this coming? What if she didn't and then he would sound like a loony man living a fantasy. _You must ignore it! _

"We'll be needing the organ then." What was he supposed to say? _Oh! Did you realize we fit the characters? Maybe you'll fall in love with me and not go running to someone else. Oh and you could also accept me under the mask. _Like that ending would really happen. Erik had to focus on the reason, not the fantasy.

As they walked to the organ, similar thoughts flew through Christine. Of course, the second she heard his name and saw his mask, she knew something like this would happen.

Christine had never been into music, not once tried out for anything in fact. When she heard the school was putting on the Phantom of the Opera, something compelled her to write her name down for auditions. Ever since 2004, when the movie came out, she fell in love with the production. She especially loved the fact that her name was Christine and she was a brunette with curls; she fit the description pretty head on.

It was frustrating though, because she was the only girl in her group that liked Gerard Butler over Patrick Wilson. She could still remember her friends mocking her, "Eww, he's so _old_! Patrick Wilson is way cuter!" Her only come back was always something lame like, "But did you see his hair? He looked like a girl!" Who wouldn't think Patrick Wilson was cute, but for some reason she just preferred Gerry. That's when the obsession began.

Of course, it started with Gerard Butler, looking him up on the internet and hiding the evidence out of humiliation that someone would find out. She even got on in the early hours of the morning so her father wouldn't see his daughter pinning over a man twice her age. It would always be just a guilty pleasure, another thing to hide.

But as she Googled his pictures one day, she came across the crying Phantom holding the monkey music box. The sorrow and betrayal in his eyes made Christine think of the actual character of the Phantom rather than just Gerry.

That night she rented the movie and listened to the lyrics of the songs. She heard his past and present, his pain and suffering, and every one of the ten times she watched it that night, Christine cried. Not even his mother could accept him. The Phantom was left completely alone to wallow and drown in his own misery. And at the end when the compassion of a simple kiss led him to releasing Christine and Raoul, she wanted to kill Christine for leaving him. How could she break his already destroyed heart?

She both hated and loved the story. The bittersweet ending always left her feeling empty rather than happy that Christine was whisked away by prince charming. Yes, she hated the ending, Raoul too; she loathed them with ever part of her body.

When Christine moved into her new house and invited her next door neighbor to a greeting barbeque, a reincarnated Phantom was something she had never expected. It was incredible at all the similarities with his music, architecture, name, and even mask. Was he really disfigured, or was he just a _really_ big fan? Whatever the case, she was curious to see how this whole condition would turn out.

Another question: Did he already pick up on the similarities? If he did, Erik sure knew how to hide it. Christine swore that she wouldn't risk embarrassing herself. From this moment on, they were two human beings in the present practicing for a school production. That was all, and there was nothing to say about it. _Let's get on with the show._

"Now, what are you planning to perform for the auditions?" Erik had a little trouble keeping his voice steady and calm.

"Well, they want us to sing two songs, so I thought one soft and another kind of…" Christine looked up trying to think of the word.

"Yes, I know what you mean." He wouldn't dare say passionate out loud.

Erik stood from his seat and walked over to a cabinet filled with over stuffed files. Pulling out a score, he made his way back to Christine.

"I think we should start working on the softer score first. _Think of Me_ is the perfect piece. All the other… stronger songs are duets so we'll find a piece from another source. We'll move to the piano again for this song."

"Sounds good," she replied.

Once they got settled, Erik at the piano, Christine at his side, he instructed her to start the first few stanzas.

"Stop!" Erik abruptly stopped playing which caused Christine to discontinue singing.

"You're singing through your throat," he said in a voice that told her she should know what he was talking about.

"Isn't that how you sing?"

"No, you have to sing with your diaphragm."

"Okay," she said skeptically.

"Sing another stanza." She complied, but it sounded the same to him.

"No, no, no. The diaphragm."

"Erik, I still don't know what you mean."

Without breaking eye contact, Erik rose from his seat and walked right up to her.

"What are you doing?" Erik was awfully close and she had no idea what he was planning to do at this distance.

"Turn around." His voice was like an involuntary command sent from her brain to her muscles.

When her back faced him, Erik brought his hand to lie flat onto her stomach. The contact caused Christine to jump back a little right into his chest. The closeness made Erik sweat and he prayed for his sanity.

He was touching her. She wasn't recoiling. This was definitely a new experience. He had to make this lesson quick or else he might faint.

"Let your voice be pushed by the air in your lungs. Use your diaphragm to push it out." His mouth was right by her ear, she could feel the heat of his hand through her shirt, and his chest against her back felt foreign, yet welcomed. It was all making Christine feel rather dizzy, and the heat pooling in her belly was not helping.

"Alright," was all she could manage.

"Sing the first three stanzas for me. This time, concentrate on pushing my hand with your stomach."

Sing?! How was she even able to speak with him so close? Trying to push all the unfamiliar feelings away, she granted his command with much focus and difficulty.

"Much better." Pulling himself away, rather reluctantly, Erik sat himself down on the bench and crossed his legs as a means to hide his _excited_ side.

"Now, sing the first two pages pushing your own hand." He didn't dare use his own hand. No telling where it would wander.

The rest of the lesson ran smoothly and Christine was already improving. Erik could tell she would be a fast and easy learner.Erik looked down at his watch and almost jumped when he realized they had gone over their time a whole hour. He told Christine and offered to escort her home.

"So, Erik, how long have you been in the music business?" She asked with a brilliant smile as he closed the front door behind her.

"I'm not. Music was just something I entertained myself with at school. I've never really focused on it that much."

"Really? Then how did you know that I should use my diaphragm and not my throat?"

"Just simple anatomy." How much did this man know?

"Maybe you could help me with that too," Christine suggested.

Almost choking on his own voice Erik muttered, "Pardon me?!"

"Well, next year I'm taking Anatomy and Physiology as my science class." She had absolutely no idea about her sexual undertone.

"I'd be more than happy to." _Shut up, perv!_

Once they got to her door, Christine turned to say goodbye.

"Well, thank you so much, Erik. I don't know if you think so, but I feel a lot better about my singing."

"Trust me, Christine, you sound like an angel." The sound of her name on his tongue made it sound like a prayer.

"Thank you again, Erik." Tiptoeing to reach his height, Christine leaned forward and gave Erik a soft kiss on the cheek.

To say Erik was surprised would be a lie. Not only did he not reply, he didn't even move, he just gasped, but almost inaudibly. He was completely, totally stunned.

The sound of her front door closing sent him out of his memorized state. As he lifted his hand to his cheek, he began to replay the scene over and over in his head.

Erik was no virgin to kissing, but none had ever felt like that one. None had ever given him the electric shock that could stun a 6' 5" man. No, none had ever felt like that.

With a smile plastered on his face, Erik walked back to his home ready for a good night's rest.

* * *

_A/N: K, Hope ya'll like it. Tell me what you think! Review… pretty please (Puppy dog face). I think I'm going to change a few things in my bio later, but now all it has is my picture and a lame excuse of a profile. Remember the 50/50 deal... REVIEW!_

_Erik: I got a kiss! Whohoo!! _

_Christine: Ya, on the cheek._

_Erik: It was still a big deal!_

_Christine: And if you're a good boy, I may just give you a bigger one._

_Erik: …… I am your slave! _

_A/N: okay, who wouldn't want a Gerik slave?!?!?!_


	6. Icky Vicky

_A/N: Wow, I'm so sorry for taking so long! Junior year is supposed to be the hardest, but this is ridiculous! Anyway, here is the new chapter and I hope ya'll like it! Oh and also, I'm having some writers block with _Timing is Everything_ so any plot suggestions would be fantastic! Read and Review ;-) !!! _

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_Her curls fell beautifully around her face and his fingers longed touched them. She reached out and took his hand while he stood speechless. Without any explanation, she led him down the long, dark hallway and stopped at a looming door. He didn't know what was going on, but he figured she knew. Once they were both inside, he took a moment to take in his surroundings. The room was a glowing white, almost pulsating with brightness, and possessed no furniture. He noticed it made her skin and hair shine like an angel. _

_Breaking the silence, she took his frighteningly naked face in both her hands and sang, "Erik, trust me."_

Suddenly, Erik bolted up in his bed at the sound of his annoyingly loud alarm clock. He groaned loudly and pulled himself out of bed into the bathroom. While he brushed his teeth, he began to think about the strange dream he just had.

_What did it mean? Did she see my face? She could never see it. Never._

When he got into his shower, he decided to put it in the back of his mind, today was Monday. How he wished he was Christine's age, for more than one reason of course, but she got to sleep in every day of the summer. Work was now his life; it was the only way of entertaining himself. He kept wondering what she would do today.

Hold on just a moment. It was Monday, the first work day of the week. What about work did he need to remember? What was so special about today?

Victoria…_shit._

Having his entire weekend revolving around a beautiful next door neighbor had distracted Erik from his most recent problem. He had totally forgotten about his ex joining the team. How, on God's green earth, were they going to work together? The last time they were in the same room she screamed in terror and he cried like a baby. Not only would work be awkward, it would be cruel.

While eating his breakfast, Erik decided to try and collect his thoughts by acting out possible scenes. Of course he knew he would look completely ridiculous, but a man had to be prepared. He decided to use his dog as Vicky, glad that no one was watching.

Caesar sat at the other end of the table just like any other human being and looked at Erik expectantly.

"You ruined everything you know that? Just throwing everything we built right back into my bloody face! Of course, I didn't know it was all a lie. I thought you really loved me. You're a right common whore, just so you know."

Erik's bizarre and angry rant caused Caesar's ears to lie flat and his head to rest on the table. With a slight whimper, he pleaded forgiveness of his master.

"Here you go, boy," he said as he handed his best friend some bacon.

Picking up his briefcase and sketch tubes, he headed out the door to work. What he didn't expect, though, was Christine standing on her porch in a skimpy running outfit adjusting her iPod on her arm before a run. She was wearing shorts and a tank top just like the first time he saw her, but it still knocked him off his feet every time.

_Put your briefcase in front of your bloody trousers before she sees! _

"Morning, Christine," he choked trying to be friendly.

"Oh, hey, Erik! Off to work?" She looked far too cheerful for six thirty in the morning.

"Yup. I'm surprised someone your age is up this early." _Damn! You, arse, now she can see the age difference! _

"Well, school starts pretty soon and I wanna get my internal clock working." Smart girl.

"Good idea. I wish I did that back in high school." _Damn it, Erik! Shut up, you sound like you're senile!_

"Okay, well, have a nice time at work!" She waved and then started into her jog after looking down at her heart rate monitor.

Forcing himself not to watch her jog away, Erik sat halfway in his car with one leg still out while he situated his briefcase and sketches in the passenger seat.

"Erik, wait!" The sound of Christine made his head jerk so fast, he almost pulled something.

Now, she was standing about a foot from his leg and he could hear her ragged breathing. _Where did I put that briefcase?_

"When do you want me?" If this girl didn't watch her sexual undertones, Erik would soon explode.

"Same time would be fine," he stifled.

"Alright, see you at seven." This time, he _did_ look at her bouncing backside as she ran away. _Go to work, wanker._

* * *

"Erik, Darling! Where are you?" Jonathan had been searching all over the building for the sexy Erik Desmond all morning and decided to search his corner office again. Sure enough, there he was with his mysterious mask and all, setting his things down, and asking his Edna for some coffee.

"There you are, you rascal!" _Oh, no_.

Erik appreciated Jonathan, but sometimes, his business associate's friendly personality could get a little out of hand.

"Good morning, Jonathan. How was your weekend?" Erik said trying to mentally will Jonathan's voice softer.

"It was fantastic! Me and Jerry went to Vegas and we went crazy! I think I still have a hang over."

"Hopefully that doesn't affect you today; we've got a lot of work to do." Erik was well aware of Jonathan's genius, but he still loved acting the ordering boss.

"Yeah, if that new bitch doesn't keep critiquing my work." At the mention of Vicky, Erik's head shot up and his eyes grew wide.

"She's here already?!"

"Uh huh. I heard she was here all weekend sucking up to Jim. I swear, just cause he's the CEO doesn't mean he has control over absolutely everything! Today, she actually walked up to me, handed me my blueprints from the Jefferson project, and told me she made adjustments! Ten minutes and I already hate her!" It took Erik longer than that to see the true ugliness of Victoria.

"Don't worry, Jonathan, I'm doing everything in my power to get her to leave."

"You are my savior!"

Suddenly, a knock was heard from the open door where a short blond woman and a tall red haired man stood.

"Can we come in?" asked a hesitant Megan.

"Of course we can, sweetie, it's only Erik's office," Rick answered.

Erik grinned at the sight of the newly married couple. The wedding was this past May, but they always looked like they were still on their honeymoon. Seeing them usually made Erik depressed, but today it was as if he was happy for them rather than jealous of their bliss.

Soon after the couple, Edna made herself known, "Oh, Erik! Here's your coffee!" She quickly bustled to the back of the room and handed Erik his morning iced coffee.

"Erik, have you met the nasty woman on our team?' asked Megan as she closed the door behind her.

Before Erik had a chance to answer, Edna shouted, "Erik! She's simply horrific! This morning, she almost stole your coffee! I told her 'Nuh uh, Missy, this is for Mr. Desmond' and then she said 'I'm sure he won't mind' and then I said 'Oh yes he will' and she said 'No he won't' 'Yes he WILL' 'No he won't' 'Yes he will' 'No he won't' 'Yes he WILL!'"

"Yes, Megan, I have met her." Erik said trying to interrupt his talkative friend.

"How did she even get on the team?" Rick was baffled to say the least. He was always the last to know things.

"Well, I personally think it has something to do with Jim. I have an idea that she screwed him for the position. No pun intended." _Yes, Jon, I believe that pun _was _intended._

"Oh, Jonathan, watch your language!" scolded Edna.

"It's most definitely a possibility, but there's not much that we can do except deal with it for now. I'm still working on some strategic ways to get her fired. I'm thinking framing is the way to go." Erik's face formed a smile as his plans continued on in his head.

"She's so mean though. When Rick and I were coming up in the elevator, she got in on the second floor, and we had to hear her tell us at what bad jobs we did on the Jefferson project for a whole thirty floors. She made me want to punch something!" Megan looked horrified at the foreign rage in herself. Edna went straight to her and gave her a big hug from the side.

"Megan, sweetie, it's going to be fine. We'll get her fired, don't worry." Jon knew how to make something so conniving sound so sweet.

All of the sudden, Erik's door thrust open almost knocking Rick in the face. They all saw the beautiful face of the devil herself.

"Good morning, everyone!" She stood in the door way with her hands on her hips, her bleach blonde, straight hair flowing down her back, and a smug smile on her red lips.

"Oh Erik! So good to see you!" Vicky then strode up to his desk and held her hand out for him to shake.

"Leave, now," was all he had to say to her.

"I don't think that's possible, darling. You see, Jim has secured this spot on your little team for me and it doesn't look like he's gonna let me go."

"Well then, we'll just have to force you out then." Erik was now in a rather animalistic snarl and Megan actually looked frightened, Jon was swooning, and Rick was trying extremely hard not to laugh.

"Victoria, could I see you alone?" Everyone else got the hint and scurried out of Erik's office.

"Yes, Erik," she said seductively, "What can I do for you?"

"Burn in Hell would actually be absolutely _fantastic_."

"I don't see why you're so mad, Erik, it was so long ago. We were so young." She looked at him pleadingly.

"Don't see why I'm mad? Let's start at the top shall we? You used me to gain a higher position like you're doing now with Jim, and when I trusted you, you repay me with a horrifyingly ugly scream and run off in terror, leaving me alone to figure out it was all a bloody lie." His mask was practically turning red from the heat in his face.

"You have to understand, Erik, I was only an intern. It's only natural that I flirt with authority to move up. I mean, that's what business is all about right? Bribery and kissing ass." She was now sitting on the edge of his desk with her arms crossed like she was on top of the_ bloody _world.

"That's just rich isn't it, _Victoria_. But you never did fully kiss my arse did you? No, I was too ugly for that, I just got the meat dangled right in front of my face like some kind of animal." Erik stood from his seat and walked around the desk to face her. "You completely used me for recommendation."

"But, Erik, it's been five years. I'm a different person." She hoped he believed her; he looked rather handsome now. _As long as he keeps the mask on, he'd be a totally sexy accessory._

"Right, that's why you're screwing our boss. Real classy, Vicky. Now if you'll excuse me, the rest of my day would be a lot more pleasant with you out of my office."

With a _humph_, Vicky strutted out of the office. Of course, this particular walk formerly made his brain stop working, but now all he could do was spit in disgust. He had never seen such an ugly person in his life, uglier than himself even.

* * *

The rest of the day ran smoothly, and Erik even enjoyed himself when Jon came in with genius designs for the most recent project. If Vicky didn't get in the way, he guessed the blue prints would be done in about 6 months.

He could definitely say earlier this morning had been the most painful this week. Seeing the first woman to hold his heart brought back the vivid memories of the closest thing he had ever had to a relationship. It was only heavy flirting and a few phone calls, but when she removed his mask to kiss him, everything fell apart within 2 second: one for her to see and one to scream.

Erik could still remember the sound of the shrill noise of her voice and the terror in her eyes. The way she had said, _No job is worth kissing your hideous face! _Those words would forever scar his dignity. No way in hell would he find anyone to accept him.

Solemnly, Erik left at six and drove home to the sound of sappy love songs on every channel. Finally, he just decided to turn off the music for good. Erik was about fifteen miles from home when he halted at Hillcrest and Walnut Hill. After seeing Christine here for the first time, Erik always took the long way to drive through the memorable intersection.

Suddenly he heard the sound of the Goo Goo Doll's Iris, and his jaw dropped when he saw whose car it was.

Christine was singing at the top of her lungs in the car next to him, just like when he first laid eyes on her.

"_And I don't want the world to see me 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am!" _

Her car singing had definitely improved with his lessons and it looked like she was in deep concentration trying to use her diaphragm. Erik couldn't help but ogle at the way the sunset danced on her warm skin and her green eyes turned to emerald from the yellow light.

When the song ended Christine felt a pair of eyes on her. Looking over in the next car, she expected to see some horn dog puckering up to her, but she was happily mistaken. After a few seconds, it registered to her that Erik was looking at her from his black Mercedes. She had never seen him look so beautiful in the light; she had only seen him at night or in the darkness of his home. _Light suited him_. Shaking off the shock, Christine rolled down the window, as did Erik.

"Hey, neighbor!" she shouted way too dramatically. _Hey neighbor?! What is going on through your head, Christine? It's like you just came out of the _Oklahoma_ musical!_ Regaining some courage, she added, "Where are you headed?"

"Oh, uh, just coming home from the office. You?" Erik was still in shock that he had bumped into Christine here, of all places.

"Well, I have a photography workshop at the college, from 8a.m. to 6 p.m. Long hours but it's amazing." Unconsciously, Erik took note that Carson College of the Arts was only 2 miles from his building.

"Oh, I work at Elements Architecture." Strange how they went to the same area at the same hours of the day and took the same routes home…

At that moment, horns honked behind them when they realized that the light had turned green.

"See you at 7!" Then she was off. Erik always thought women were bad drivers, but Christine just sped through cars like they were cones in a parking lot. A part of him of fearful for her safety, but the other part was ridiculously impressed.

* * *

By the time he got home, her car was already quietly parked in her driveway. As he was heading toward the door of his house, the silhouette of a man approached him.

"Erik! So glad I caught you!" He immediately recognized the jovial sound of George Darly's voice. When he finally came face to face with Erik on his porch, George continued, "I have a bit of a situation."

"What can I do for you?" It was rare that anyone trust him with any kind of responsibility other than at work.

"Well, today as I was driving home from the concert hall and my engine completely crashed. Christine told me that you work at Elements. I was wondering if you minded giving her a ride there and back for the remainder of her workshop, because I need her car to get to work." Erik was in complete shock at this request. Not only did George trust a total stranger with his only daughter's life, but his tone made it sound like he respected Erik.

When he didn't answer right away, George went on to reassure. "Erik, I know it's a lot to ask, so I'm not surprised if you don't want to do it. That's why I'm offering pay, too. How much do you think is necessary?"

"Mr. Darly, please, I don't want your money. I am fully willing to take Christine with me. It truly isn't a hassle at all, only 2 miles on my way. It will be nice to have someone to talk to on the way to work." _What the hell did I just agree to?_

"Wow, Erik! You know, there should be more people like you in this world."

"I don't think anyone would want that," Erik said under his breath.

"Thanks a ton, son!" With a firm hand shake, George stepped off of his porch and headed home.

As Erik walked into his house, he was greeted by a bear hug from Caesar, which awoke him from his daze. Carefully, he set down his stuff and trudged into the hall way. Everything was spinning, so he decided to sit down in his armchair with Caesar's head in his lap.

_Was this all by chance? Ever since I met her, everything falls into place around her. Exhibit A: The fact that she led me back home or my neighbour's home, rather. Exhibit B: I have a perfect view of her bedroom from my bed. Exhibit C: She needs help with singing, which I can teach. Exhibit D: We are almost exact persons of The Phantom of the Opera. Exhibit E: We go to the same area at the same hours, and her dad's car just happens to break down, forcing us to carpool. What the hell?! Oh yes, and this has all happened in the matter of four days. The shock is getting to my head. Someone is setting this up. There has to be. _

His brain just exploded. Erik was a strong man, but this was just too much for him to handle. Getting up from his seat, he decided that reading would help distract his raging thoughts. Book of choice: The Count of Monte Cristo. Reading always distracted him, and with the Count's deceiving plots and endless mystery, he couldn't help but get lost. He became so entranced that he didn't even hear the knock on his door until Caesar started barking.

Placing the book back in its proper place, Erik walked to the door knowing fully well who was on the other side. _Check your face, dumb ass_! He did a quick mask check before opening the door to Christine.

"Hi, Erik!" Her curls were bouncing and her smile warmed him to his toes.

"Good evening, Christine. Please, come in." Erik replied before widening the front door. He was on his way to truly knowing Christine Darly…

_A/N: Sorry to drop it off like that, but I'm on a role and that's the only place I could end. Also, I didn't want ya'll to wait any longer. And I'm way too eager for more comments. I swear I feed on them! Any who, please read and review and I will love you forever!!!!_

_Erik: Icky Vicky hurt my feelings!!!!_

_Christine: Don't worry, I'll comfort you!_

_Me: Get away from him! He's mine! (_Grabs Erik before Christine can get to him_)... REVIEW!!!! OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE ERIK AGAIN!_


	7. Carpool

_A/N: Hey, everyone! Just thought ya'll would like an extra long chapter today! Please, applaud at the end. Anywho, here you go! ;-)_

_**REMEMBER, REMEMBER, THE 5**__**TH**__** OF NOVEMBER!**_

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

As Erik led her to the music room, Christine started up conversation, "So it seems we're carpool partners now."

"Yes. Oh, and please don't worry about the request," Erik said before she could apologize, "My morning drives were getting rather lonely." _Wow, Erik, congratulations! You said something witty!_

"I really hope you don't mind, it's just my dad needs a car cause the concert hall is so far away and…"

"Christine, it's really not a problem. I want to do it." _Why don't you just go on and confess your feelings, you God damn loony!_

With his reassurance, Christine felt strangely excited. It was only a carpool, so why was she doing cartwheels in her head?

"Glad to hear it," she chuckled in response.

The rest of the night whet on as usual: Christine was improving with every comment made by Erik. However, at the beginning of their lesson, she pretended to forget how to breathe properly. She felt herself heat up at the feeling of his hands on her stomach trying to correct her. Then she later smiled at the obvious nervousness of Erik. Surely a man his age and attractiveness would have experience with women. Why was he all shaky around her? She knew he didn't like her that way; she was only a seventeen year old he was tutoring because he felt bad.

* * *

After their lesson had ended, Erik sat in his bed watching Christine like every night. He noticed her most recent book sickened her as she quickly closed the offending object and tossed it onto her desk with a look of disgust written all over her face. With his acute vision he recognized the title as a hit teen sensation. Erik loved her sense of maturity as she picked up _Pride and Prejudice_.

He watched as she read for about thirty minutes until a pair of headlights shone through the window. Looking toward Christine's driveway, Erik saw an enormous yellow Hummer stop in front of her house. After the vehicle was turned off, two men emerged and approached Christine's home. Erik noticed the younger man as Ralf Crain and he assumed the other as his father, Mr. Crain.

As the two men rang the doorbell and waited for someone to allow them entry, Erik looked to see what Christine's reaction would be. At the sound of the doorbell, she sadly marked her book and rolled her eyes in annoyance. Christine got up from her bed and opened her door after plastering a fake smile.

From the windows, Erik's eyes followed her down to the first floor and eventually the front door accompanied by her father. George looked extremely excited wearing a football jersey and clutching a remote. Erik then put together the pieces.

Mr. Crain and Ralf must have come over for one of the pre-seasonal football games.

After George and Christine greeted the guests, she quickly snuck away back to her room. Ralf seemed to dislike her reaction and Erik felt a disturbing chill run up his spine with the look Ralf gave her.

Even though she was now safely in her room, Erik started to panic when Ralf left the distracted men and headed up the stairs. _Don't you bloody dare do anything to my Christine, you bloody wanker! _

Erik squeezed his sheets in rage as he watched Ralf enter Christine's bedroom. Currently, she was peacefully sitting on her bed reading when his uninvited presence alerted her face toward her intruder. She abruptly stood up in the defensive form.

Thanks to Erik's helpful skill of lip reading, he was able to listen to their whole conversation.

"Can I help you," Christine asked in a loaded manner.

"Just wanted to see what you were up to," Ralf replied trying to look innocent.

"Well I'm busy. Why don't you go back downstairs and watch the game?"

"Why would I hang out with a bunch of old guys when I could make out with you?" His toothy grin, which would usually get girls to swoon, made Christine back away and panic.

"Please get out," she requested.

"No, I don't think you want me to."

Erik had enough. As quickly as he possibly could, Erik pulled his jeans on and then an undershirt. He didn't even bother with shoes as he sped out of his house to Christine's front door. Before he could even think up an excuse of why he was there, Erik pushed the doorbell.

_What did I just do? Why am I here? To save the damsel in distress. What are you going to tell her father? From my bedroom, I saw Ralf move on Christine? I think not! Quick! Think! OH! I need to know what time to expect Christine to be ready for carpool. Perfect save, Erik._

A look of surprise wrote over George's face as he opened the door.

"Oh, hey, Erik," George said. Then he turned to Mr. Crain and introduced him. "Bob, this is Erik, our next door neighbor."

Suddenly, Erik recognized Bob from the party: he was the nice guy from the coolers.

"Oh yes, the master of the haunted house. Good to see you again, Erik!" Bob, then shook his hand firmly with a warm smile.

"Nice to see you too, Bob." Erik said with great sincerity. Then he remembered why he was here. "Sorry to interrupt you, but I just forgot to talk to Christine about carpool. Is she around?"

"Oh, yeah, no problem, let me just go get her." Without so much as moving, George yelled up the stairs, "Christine! Erik's here!"

Within five seconds, Christine was at the front door and Ralf a few feet behind.

"Erik! What's up?" The look on her face was of relief, gratitude, and utter admiration. _My hero!_ She thought. Of course, Erik was completely oblivious to this fact.

"Uh, I just wanted to know at what time you'll be ready tomorrow morning." Just talking about it got him excited.

"Ready for what?" Ralf asked suspiciously.

"Oh, there you are Ralf!" said Bob.

"My car broke down, so I asked Erik here to take Christine to the college workshop on his way to work. They're in a carpool now." With George's explanation Ralf's face grew red with rage, but he dared not show signs of weakness in front of Christine.

"I'll be ready as early as 6:30." Christine's heart was fluttering at the sight of Erik on her doorstep. Not only did he rescue her from Ralf, but he looked absolutely gorgeous in his form fitting jeans and undershirt. He was her hero. The only down side was that it was all by chance; how was he to know that Ralf was sexually harassing her.

"Perfect. I'll see you bright and early, Christine. Goodnight George, Bob." Erik dared not acknowledge Ralf as he waved and left.

For the rest of the evening, Erik stayed up watching the house until the Crains finally left. Thankfully, Ralf kept to himself and Erik stayed in his clothes just in case he needed to break them up again.

As he looked back at Christine for one more glance, he saw her smile… in his direction. _Okay, don't panic! She can't see you; you have all the lights off. She doesn't know you spy on her. Calm down, she's merely looking in this direction for no good reason_.

Little did he know, that she too had figured out which was _his_ bedroom. Of course his lights were always too dim to see anything, but she knew he was there. Now, Christine was fully aware that her lights were on and there was a possibility that he could see her, but that fact didn't bother her at all. It excited her. This could come in handy. The ball was in her court. . .

* * *

_Beep. Beep._

"I said no nuts!"

Erik abruptly woke up from his strange dream by his obnoxious alarm clock. Looking to his right, it read 6:00. He got up and grumbled all the way to his shower with Caesar tagging along wanting some attention. Absent mindedly, Erik reached down and patted him on the head.

He dragged himself to the shower and complained about work and the early hour to his shower head. All of the sudden he remembered his carpool plans. Like Superman, Erik sped through his shower, brushed his hair, brushed his teeth, and threw his clothes on at lightning speed. His watch read 6:15.

He quickly got all of his work things together and ran to his car with a few Hefty bags.

Erik was never a messy man, but when it came to the interior of his car, he simply didn't care. Sometimes he would have to drive to far away sites, so he was forced to eat in the car. Paper bags, containers, and napkins littered the black leather seats.

From the next door neighbor's window, Christine was getting dressed and silently chuckling at Erik's attempt to clean. She was happy that he would go through the trouble of cleaning his entire car for her.

When the time reached 6:55, Erik ran into his house and dumped the trash bags in his front hallway. _Here's a treat, Caesar_. It was obvious that his clever dog would look for left-over Chinese: his favorite.

He checked himself again in the mirror and popped a mint into his mouth. Then he got into his car and left to pick up Christine.

Even though he only drove for about five seconds, he thought it proper to pick her up at her home. He was prepared to get out and knock, but he was stopped when Christine walked out of the house on her own accord. Remembering his manners, taught by Edna, he got out of the car to open the door for her.

"Good morning, Christine." He was so nervous, he was lucky his voice came out musical and strong.

"Good morning, Erik." Once she was in the car, he gingerly shut the door and ran to his own side.

As Christine settled in shotgun, she inhaled the deep musk scent she recognized as Erik. She then chuckled to herself thinking that the back of the car probably smelt of old stale food.

"I didn't think guys still did that," she told Erik while giving him a sly smile.

"Do what?" he wondered curiously.

"Open and close doors for women. It's very refreshing knowing there are actual gentlemen on this planet." Her response caught him totally off guard.

"Thank you," was all he could say.

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you." Again, he was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well last night, when you came to my house, Ralf was in the midst of making a move on me, and my dad obviously didn't know. Without your distraction, I don't know what would have happened." She looked down at her lap, but her mouth was in a slight smile.

"I'm guessing football jock isn't your type." Erik wanted to know how she really felt about this Ralf.

"No, selfish horn dogs aren't my type." He started to panic, for his thoughts were most definitely horn doggish. "I mean, I know it's just in guys' nature, but the least they could do is have some self control." Erik relaxed again knowing full well that self control was something he had become an expert at.

"I fully understand. The man without the power to control his own self isn't a man at all."

"Wow, you are something," Christine said with a smile plastered on her face.

"I try," Erik joked causing her to laugh. _Oh Lord, I made a joke, and she liked it. Whoohoo!_ He could contain himself no longer has he joined her in laughter.

Christine loved the deep timber of his laugh and the way his thick black eyelashes touched his cheeks when he did. She could hear the music in his laugh, and to her it was a symphony.

At the moment, Erik's Mercedes was parked at the entrance of the college and he and Christine were laughing uncontrollably.

"No, my favorite is when Jim hides Andy's cell in the ceiling and Andy gets so mad he punches a whole in the wall!" For the past fifteen minutes they had been in a deep discussion on The Office, the NBC show. Apparently they were both fans of the comedy. In fact, they had a lot in common, like favorite books, songs, and movies.

"How about when Andy tries to get his bandana wet while he's still wearing the sumo outfit, and he falls into the lake?!" added a giggling Christine. **(A/N: video clips of these scenes are on my profile)**

"Wow, that show is amazing. Pointless, but amazing." Erik dried the happy tears forming from the sides of his eyes when he looked down at his watch.

"Oh, you better get going. It's already 7." He himself would be late, but he found he didn't care all too much.

"Don't worry about it, it's an art workshop. They're pretty lax here." Her laid back attitude gave him a sense of peace. "Thanks so much for the ride!" Along with her thanks, she gave Erik an unexpected hug and ran out the door yelling behind her, "See you at 6!"

He quickly shook out of his daze and left for work.

"Where have you been, young man! Everyone's looking for you!" Edna screeched as Erik entered his office.

"I dropped off my carpool." Erik couldn't help the smile tugging on his lips at the thought of Christine.

"Carpool? What carpool?" Edna didn't think he was the type of person to ride with anybody.

"Christine has a workshop at the college at the same time I have work."

"Who's Christine?" Both Edna and Erik looked up to see Jon enter the room with a sneaky smile. "Is she your new love interest?"

"She's my neighbour." Erik told him. He didn't want them to know she was only seventeen.

"Who's your neighbor?" It started to get crowded in the office as Rick and Megan entered.

"Christine, my neighbor, is in a workshop at the college at the same time I have work. Her father needs to use her car, so I offered to give her a ride." Erik took the chance to explain everything- almost everything- while everyone was in the room.

"So does Erik have a crush on this Christine?" asked Jon in his conniving manner. As a result, Erik's visible cheek reddened giving away his secret.

"Oh how cute! Erik has a crush on his carpool buddy!" Edna was beaming with the news. For once, Erik had an interest in someone; he could finally move on.

"Wait, Erik. How old is Christine?" While everyone was squealing in happiness over Erik's crush, Rick found reason and noted that this girl was living with her father.

Erik mumbled trying to avoid the question.

"Erik, how old?" Rick asked again.

"Seventeen!" Everyone stood silently staring in shock. "You happy now? Christine is my seventeen year old neighbour whom I find attractive!" Erik didn't know why he just shouted out all of this private information, but he felt his friends deserved an explanation.

"It's not that uncommon; my parents are 11 years apart." Erik gave a sad smile at Edna when she tried to soften the situation.

"It's only a nine year difference. Once she's in her twenties, you'll look the same age," Jon said adding some comfort. "I've seen stranger pairs."

"Are you all crazy?! She's a minor! It's illegal!" Rick was shocked at everyone's acceptance.

"Rick, sweetie, she's almost 18. She'll be an adult soon." Megan tried to calm her husband down.

"I shouldn't have said anything," said a now gloomy Erik.

"No Erik, don't listen to Rick, he's just not used to the abnormal," Megan soothed as she shot daggers at Rick.

"Yeah, Erik, love knows no age," Jon added.

"You guys, I like her, but I have no idea if it's requited, so let's just get off the subject." With Erik's gloomy downcast appearance, they all obeyed and patted him on the back. He really had no idea how much they loved him.

"I'll go get you some coffee, sweetie," Edna then herded everyone out the door.

_What have I done? No one would be looking at me like this if I had just kept my mouth shut!_

"Oh, Erik!" His head bolted upright and his eyes grow wide with panic when he heard Vicky's sing song voice.

"Vicky, get out of my office!"

"Umm, no, I think I'll stay awhile. We need to discuss business." She sat down in one of his chairs.

"Fine, but I want a witness." He didn't feel safe alone with her. Pushing down on his intercom, Erik said, "Edna, I need you in my office."

A second later Edna burst into the room with Erik's coffee. "Here you go, sweetie."

"Edna, do be a dear and get me one as well," Vicky commanded with an evil smile.

"No, Edna, don't bother. Just get the rest of the team." He waved Edna off while she fled the office. "I don't think it's wise to sign anything without the team present."

"It's only a bit of personal agreements. We really don't need the whole team in here." She looked a little embarrassed and flustered. Obviously this was a private matter. _All the better to advertise_.

"No, I think we do." He gave off a casual smile as Jon, Megan, Rick, and Edna reentered the room.

"What's this all about?" Rick asked.

"Vicky wants me to sign some personal agreements," Erik said with a smug smile while laughing at the blonde woman with his eyes. "Tell, us, please, what is this agreement exactly?"

"Uhhh…" Vicky stuttered until she got her thoughts together. This was not part of her plan; she was hoping to corner Erik all alone to win him back. He would be perfect now that Jim was starting to move on.

"I just wanted you to sign a relation agreement." This so called relation agreement meant that neither she nor Erik could sue the company should their "romantic" relationship terminate.

"My dear, you need to be in a relationship in the first place in order for this document to be valid." Everyone in the room chuckled at the sarcasm. This was truly the best kind of embarrassment.

"Excuse me." Picking up her things, Vicky fled the room and not even her heavy makeup could hide her heated face.

"What was that about?" Rick's face was totally distorted with confusion.

"Apparently, she wanted to ask me out for some manipulative reason."

"That scarlet woman will just not leave well enough alone!" Edna raved. "I'm just glad that your values are so high, Erik."

"I'd have to disagree… your age interest is rather low," Jon retorted.

"I swear, Jon, one more comment and I will have you tormented just as much as Vicky." _I'm bloody well serious, too._

"Someone's got a stick up their ass."

"That counts as a comment," snarled Erik again.

"Fine," huffed Jon. With a wave of his hand, he left the office with a strut.

"Come on, let's give Erik some space." Megan then led everyone, including the reluctant Edna, out of the stuffy room.

_They will all be the death of me. _

When 5 o'clock rolled around, Erik's stomach was doing flip flops and the giant butterflies were threatening to fly out through his nose.

It was still a whole hour until he had to pick up Christine, but he couldn't help being a nervous wreck. The entire day, he achieved absolutely nothing. _I swear, if she gets in the way of work, I will be forced to move._

* * *

Finally, 5:50 came and Erik sped to his car. He even forgot to say goodbye to everyone.

Everything went smoothly on his way to the garage. The elevator was on his floor and it stopped for no one. When he saw his car in the garage, he practically ran to the vehicle. In his speedy haste out of the property, Erik almost got into an accident as he raced to the college.

Of course, leaving work, ten minutes early with only a two minute drive, he found himself sitting in his car eagerly waiting for Christine to emerge from the building. As if she read his mind, she walked out at exactly 5:59 with all of her equipment. Her promptness made him cheerful for some unknown reason.

_Stop smiling like a buffoon! _

Coming to his senses, Erik jumped out of the car and met her half way.

"Hey, Christine. Let me take those for you." He then offered his arms as her very own personal luggage cart.

"It still amazes me how many manners you have," she said with a smile. "Are you sure you're not from the south?"

"My assistant tries to make sure I am well educated in proper southern etiquette." Taking her load, he quickly, yet gingerly, placed it in the back and then ran around the car to open her door.

"I'm glad she's such the dictator. The world needs well rounded men such as yourself." He didn't know a comment like that could make him want to jump up in the air.

"Thank you." His smile made Christine want to melt in her seat.

"So, how was your exciting day at the office?" said Christine with a voice laced in sarcasm.

"Exhausting as usual, and most recently annoying."

"Are your office buddies getting on your nerves?" she giggled.

"Just one in particular," Erik growled in response.

"Ohhh. What's she like?"

"How'd you know she was a woman?" _The things this girl knows._

"You got a far off look, like you had a history with her. Is she your ex?"

_Did she really just read all of that from one look?_

"Yes, actually. Well almost, not really." She looked at him confused and then amused.

"Hmmm, weird way to put a relationship," she said half laughing. After Erik smiled in response she sat there looking at him. "She must be stupid."

"Why do you say that?" When he looked over to read her expression, he noticed her starring at him and his breath caught in his throat at the intensity of it.

"Because she let _you_ go." She then closed her eyes and turned her face toward the warm sun to soak her skin.

Erik was now beyond baffled. She actually saw him as something worth holding onto! Not to mention the way she said it and what her eyes spoke to him. _Don't see it that way; she's only trying to cheer you up! You're the pitiful charity case of a neighbor. Just take her to her house so that she can get back to her own world. _

"By the way, Erik, your lessons are doing wonders for my voice. For the first time, I'm starting to become confident in it."

"How can you not be secure in the first place?! Everything about you is absolutely brilliant!" Realizing what had just escaped his lips, Erik quickly attempted to fix the situation. "W-w-what I mean to say is that your talent is spectacular." _That was too close. Perhaps it would be better for me to fall into a coma for a while. Maybe then I wouldn't embarrass myself with speech or anyway else for that matter._

Christine then had her own little rant in her head: _Did he just call me brilliant? He said ALL of me, too! Maybe he likes me as I do him… No, he's just being nice. Like a perfect, 26 year old man would fall for an 'immature' teenager like me._

"Thank you, Erik. That really means a lot to me," she said in a somewhat somber tone.

The rest of the ride was peaceful coast, but with the anxious questions hanging in the air. Both of their doubts blocked their decisions and views of one another. Why were they holding back? Of course what the outside world would think was one of the most major issues hanging over their heads, but does that opinion truly matter in comparison about how two people feel? Aren't our instinct and beliefs supposed to overcome all odds and spit the world in the face? In books and fairytales this is all true and good, but how far will people go in real life to obtain it. Hopefully, Christine and Erik realize their story is far more powerful and real than any fairytale can comprehend.

* * *

_A/N: Thought I might play with drama rather than comedy at the end there. Hopefully you liked it. Please let me know how you felt about this chapter._

**_REMEMBER, REMEMBER, THE 5__TH__ OF NOVEMBER!_**

_Erik: Don't you think that V for Vendetta is rather similar to our story?_

_Christine: Why yes, I do see that comparison. It's a shame about the ending though._

_Erik: Well our's wasn't so fantastic either! (Erik grumbles crossing his arms)_

_Christine: Well that's why they invented Fanfiction, Darling. _

_Erik: Praise God for Fanfiction! _

_Both: R&R!_


	8. Swivelling

_A/N: Hey, everyone! It's exam week for all of those still in high school, so this is for everyone suffering right now, may it be a mental, physical, or spiritual struggle. I'm praying for you all! Enjoy! _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight **

Two weeks later…

"Christine, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked George from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Dad, what's up?" It was 9:15 and she had just returned from Erik's house. It was no longer just music lessons, however. Christine never returned home after her workshop, but came home with Erik instead. He would cook them dinner and they would start singing at seven. So far, her favorite meal of his was his Raman Noodles. Obviously, Erik was hopeless in the kitchen, so Christine usually helped with most of it. If they were lucky, Edna would have precooked an extravagant chicken for them, but that was only on Friday.

Her voice was now clear as a bell and as elegant as chimes, Erik was elated with pride. Even though they were making practical progress with her talent, their situation proved to be rather annoying and frustrating. There was now no denying the attraction, and they both went through the day trying to suppress their longing.

There was even a point at which Erik almost asked her out. Tempting, but it wasn't right. She was only seventeen… eighteen in three weeks.

"My car's out of shop, so you can have your's back." George had absolutely no idea how much Christine resented his words. Would Erik and she still carpool?

"Oh, thanks, Dad," she replied with a frown contorting her flushed face. "Is it out front?"

"Yeah, go for it. The keys are on the front table."

Upon instinct, she ran out the door, car keys in hand, and hopped in her car. Turning on the ignition, she quickly sped out of her driveway. Then, she practically flew down the street and through the ally behind her house. Christine sailed her 4Runner into her garage and closed the door. _There, now we only have one car again_, she thought triumphantly.

She knew Erik would notice the presence of her father's car, but surely, he would pick up on the hint. The last thing she wanted to do was cease her moments with Erik in _his_ car.

* * *

The next morning, when it came time to pick up Christine, Erik _did_ notice her father's forest green BMW. Before he knew what he was doing, however, habit brought him to drive into her driveway just like every other day.

"Good morning, Erik!" Christine greeted cheerfully. She was different somehow, but Erik really couldn't put his finger on it. Was it the way her smile was a little too wide or that her nervous eyebrows contrasted to her happy face?

"You're awfully chirpy today," Erik replied playfully. "Did you get your car back?" _Why is she riding with me still?_ _Wouldn't she want to take off that burden?_

"Yes," was her only reply.

"Would you rather ride alone?"

"NO!" she shouted suddenly. "I mean, you know with the o-zone layer these days. Someone's got to make up for Ralf's Hummer, right?" She tried to laugh off her embarrassment, but Erik picked it up too soon.

_Did she just make up a lame excuse to ride with me? No, she couldn't possibly… could she?_

"Yes, I guess we should. No one wants the o-zone to fade." One that note, they drove away from their neighborhood.

Once they arrived to the college, Christine's face paled in panic.

"Oh, no! I can't believe I did this! Oh gosh!"

Erik, in complete confusion, pulled her hands away from her face so that she could look at him.

"What is it, Christine?"

"I completely forgot! Usually I write it on my hand, and I did! But it washed away last night when we were doing dishes! How could I forget?" Her rambling wouldn't solve his confusion.

"Forget what, Christine?" he asked again.

"The college is closed today!" Erik was a little taken aback at this, but when he opened his mouth to ask why, she read his mind. "They've had bug problems in some of the classrooms so they're exterminating the place today."

"Oh," Erik said obliviously. Then Erik thought of a brilliant plan. Or so he thought.

"Hey, do you want to go to work with _me_ today?" _What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?! They'll believe you thought it was bring-your-daughter-to-work day! You're absolutely bonkers you know! _

"Yeah!" Christine replied a little too loudly. "I mean of course, if you don't mind, I don't want you to baby sit me or anything."

_You have no idea…_

"No, not at all, this could be a good experience. For art. Since I'm an architect and all. There's some art to it, I guess." _Now you're just making up a bunch of rubbish to cover your tracks. You're absolutely loony. _

"Yeah, that sounds awesome! I've always wanted to see how you work." _Again with the sexual undertones!_

"Why's that?"

"Well, I've always seen you at home, and you seem friendly, but I bet you're a hard ass at work," she replied with a humorous smirk.

"Only with some," Erik chuckled.

* * *

Jon, who was at the moment gossiping about the newest office romance, noticed a beautiful young woman walk out of the elevator with her even more gorgeous accessory, Erik, by her side. He dropped everything and ran to the pair.

"Hello, welcome to Elements Architecture, I'm Jon. And you are?" He kindly extended his hand with the sincerest of smiles to go along with it.

"Hi, I'm Christine, Erik's neighbor." _Oh dear, Lord. Now everyone would know. _

Jon's heart fluttered and a huge grin stretched to his ears. "Ohhhhhhh, nice to meet you, Christine. Good morning, Erik." Then, as fast as he could walk without bringing attention to his shaking form, Jon fled to the others.

"OH MY GOD! You will never believe who just walked in here!" Jon whispered to Megan and Rick.

"George Clooney?!" Megan asked with a voice filled with hope. Rick's face, however, filled with jealousy.

"Even better… CHRISTINE!" Jon's voice was still in a whisper, but it could be heard 'round the world.

"And this is supposed to be exciting because…" Rick asked in annoyance.

"Erik's neighbor!"

"Oh my God! Where?!" Megan jumped from her chair and looked over her drawing board.

"She's in Erik's office."

"Does anyone know why she's here?" Rick was still being skeptical about the whole situation.

"Let's find out," Jon said as his mischievous smile only grew wider.

"Please no!" Megan was dragging Rick by the arm.

While the trio prowled to the office of Erik Desmond, they were caught by none other than Edna.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

Edna wouldn't have stopped them if they didn't look so suspicious. Jon, Rick, and Megan were all crouched by Erik's closed door, pressing their ears to the wooden frame. What in God's name could they be doing?

"Nothing," they said in unison.

Erik must have heard some commotion outside, because the door opened and all three of them fell inside at Christine's feet.

"Hello, up there." Jon just had to add the jokes.

"Hi, again," replied a slightly stunned, half amused Christine.

"Christine, these are my partners, Rick, Megan, and you've met Jon." Erik was glaring at his immature coworkers scrambling off the floor, and then he noticed Edna. "Oh, and this fine woman, is the one who makes our delicious Friday chickens."

"Oh my goodness! You must be Edna. You're chicken is amazing!" Edna thought she sounded so polite and melted on the spot.

"Why thank you, Darlin'. I'll make it anytime you want!" She loved Christine.

"So, what brings you to Elements, kid?" Rick refused to acknowledge her as an adult.

"Well, I take an art workshop at the college, but they're exterminating a bug problem, so it's closed today. I didn't want to make Erik drive all the way back to my house, so we thought I could learn a little something about architecture."

"Here, why don't I show you some of the basics. Do you mind, Erik?" Megan asked wanting to give Erik the chance to talk amongst everyone.

"Not unless Christine does," he replied looking at her expectantly.

"No, not at all. It should be fun." Then with a warm smile, she turned to Megan.

"Alrighty then. I have all the paperwork from the project on my desk if you need it. I'll be showing Christine around." While they turned and walked away, Megan gave approving thumbs up behind her back.

"Oh, Erik, she's gorgeous! And so sweet! That is one rare mixture these days, as you well know," Jon said referring to Vicky.

"I love her!" Edna bursted.

"Edna, you've only just met her," Erik tried to argue.

"I love her!"

"Okay, whatever suits you."

"I personally think its wrong." Rick just had to destroy every ounce of hope.

"She's not a_ kid_ as you so lovingly put it. She's a smart mature woman who deserves more respect!"

"That's right, Erik! Protect your woman!"

"Shut up, Jon!" projected Erik and Rick in unison.

"I don't know, it just spooks me a little."

"I'm not a pedophile, Rick. Even if I were trying to pursue her, she doesn't like me like that."

"Sure she doesn't, she just offered to go spend the whole day with you at work just so she could see what it's like to be an architect," Rick laced with sarcasm. "I bet she's just gushing to Megan about how much she's always wanted to be one!"

"You don't know what you're saying!" Erik growled.

"Okay, you little hooligans, stop arguing this instant! You're acting like a bunch of children!" Edna's short and stout form was now lodged between the two fighting opponents.

* * *

"So, how long have you and Erik been together?" Megan's forward question took Christine's head for a ride. As quickly as she could, she replied her defense.

"Oh, it's not like that, we're just neighbors. He just gives me music lessons and rides."

"Sure."

"No, really, he doesn't see me that way." Her eyes were downcast now and Megan read her body language perfectly.

"So that's why he invited you to work: to just 'hang out'." She picked up Rick's sarcastic humor even before they dated.

"What? No, Erik would never see me that way." Why did she doubt it so much?

"Seriously, sweetie, he's head over heels. He's just scared is all. He isn't too familiar with the whole dating scene."

"How come? He seems perfect to me." Realizing her confession, Christine tried to hide her blush.

"People are scared of the mask or they just torment him about it. Dating is not in his vocabulary."

"That's just cruel! Why is the world so flipping superficial? Why can't they just look at him for the brilliant man he is?!" Christine truly looked offended and Megan was relishing in her loyalty.

"I'm glad you see it that way, Christine. Erik needs someone like you."

"Thanks," She was now shaking from an excitement she couldn't quite explain.

Meanwhile, Vicky stared from her corner office through the windows at the beautiful woman walking with Megan. Who was she? She would soon find out as she left her office and walked terrifyingly toward the two women.

"Hello, I'm Victoria Edgerton, nice to meet you." Her sneer made Christine's insides grow cold.

"I – I'm Christine. Christine Darly," she returned in a shaky voice.

"She's Erik's neighbor and carpool partner, a _very_ dear friend of his." Megan's retort slapped Vicky right in the face.

"Oh. Well then, welcome to Elements. I hope your experience is just _spectacular_." With her short conversation, Vicky quickly left them feeling triumph in her hidden threat.

"Should I feel threatened? Because I feel chills." Christine asked with a look of fear.

"That depends on who you are," answered Megan.

"Who am I?"

"You're a threat." What confused Christine about her answer was the smile that went along with it.

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Because, Erik needs a threat against Vicky now more than ever."

* * *

Presently, Erik, Edna, Rick, and Jon were all sitting in the break room in dead silence. Edna and Jon were playing a game of Go Fish while Erik and Rick were glaring daggers at each other. The monotone buzzing of the lights were soon interrupted by Megan's cheerful voice in the doorway.

"Hey, everyone! Christine and I are done with the tour."

Erik abruptly stood to greet Christine. "How did you like it?"

"It was really cool! Especially the contrast of the business and art. It must be fun to work here."

"Oh, you have no idea," retorted Jon, followed by a swat on the arm by Edna.

Christine just shook off Jon's comment and headed toward Erik feeling a sense of homecoming at the sight of his face.

"Would you like to go to lunch?" Erik asked.

"Definitely! Where do you want to go?"

"There's a great Latin place down the street." He offered.

"Ewww, sounds great! I've never had it before, but I've always wanted to try it."

"Well, then, I guess it's your lucky day." They were both glowing in each other's presence completely forgetting that they had an audience to their flirtatious show.

"Shall we?" Erik said as he held out his arm for her to take. Obviously, she did just that. Who on this planet _wouldn't _take the arm of Erik Desmond?

After they walked out of sight, Rick decided to add his own remark, "He's gonna get arrested one day, and I refuse to bail him out."

"Would you just shut up, Rick," scolded Megan, "she's almost eighteen and it's obvious they're crazy for each other! Why can't you just accept that? Can't you just be happy for him? He's finally found a great girl, one who really cares for _HIM_. Just shut your trap and smile!"

No one had really heard Megan have an outburst about anything, so they all took this moment to be serious. All except for Jon, as always.

"Yeah, Rick! Shut up!"

* * *

"So how'd you _really _like it? You look a little glum." Erik had noticed at the restaurant that she seemed a little shaken up and he just hoped Christine hadn't over heard Rick's negative comments.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It was great; it's just there was this woman who gave me to chills."

_Oh no…_

"Who do you mean?"

"Oh, I don't want to be dropping names." What if Erik liked this Vicky?

"Christine, if someone bothered you, I need to know. As long as it's not Edna or Megan, I really don't care."

She hesitated at first, still contemplating to tell him, but eventually after seeing the sincerity in Erik's face she barely whispered, "Victoria Edgerton."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, are you two together? I really didn't mean to upset you. I mean, I could have just read her wrong."

"No, Christine, it's fine! We're not together. At least not anymore. If anything, I'm glad you picked up on it."

"Oh, so she's your ex." She paused and then picked up on a totally different note. "If it makes you feel any better, she's a total witch. You're better off without her." Christine then casually waved her hand and sipped her drink. The capability this woman had to switch emotions so easily baffled Erik.

"Thank you, I think." It was the first time that day Erik actually smiled.

"What happened anyway?" _I knew there was a catch._

"She clawed her way to the top, me being one of her tools. I trusted the wrong person."

"I'm sorry, Erik." He could see true authenticity in her jade orbs. "You'll find the most trustworthy person alive soon. It just takes patience."

Suddenly, the waiter came up their table to retrieve their order.

"So, what would the happy couple like to eat?!"

In unison, they both tried to explain. "Oh, we're not –"

"Oh, I'm sorry, my mistake. You both just look so radiant. Anyways, what would you like to order?" The robust waiter was still smirking under his mustache. It was obvious the man and woman hadn't figured the attraction out yet.

"Umm, I'll have the bistec impadisado (A/N: Thin beef fried steak with lime) and she'll have your pulled pork. And could we have some plantains (A/N: fried, sweet bananas) on the side?"

"Certainly! Your order will be out shortly!"

When he left, he also left the table in an awkward silence.

"So," Erik said clearing his throat, "When does school start?"

"Umm, a week and a half from now." Apparently, she wasn't too happy about that aspect of her life.

"You don't look too happy about it."

"No duh. School is the devil!" Erik just had to chuckle at her enthusiasm. "I'm counting down the days till graduation!"

"Well what about your friends? Aren't you excited to see them again?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean when I moved here, everyone already kind of had their cliques so all I had was Katie. Of course, I pick the social climber. She ditched me this summer for cheer camp. There are still a few people I can hang out with, but it's not like I imagined."

"I know how you feel, but trust me, once you're out of there, people will be dying to know you."

"Because I'll be such a famous singer! At my performance of Phantom of the Operah at Rockwood High, the critics will just shoot me into stardom! They won't know what to do with all my new found talent!" Her over-exaggerated hand movements and the laughter in her voice made Erik smile at her comic relief. He noticed that when something bothered her she usually used comedy to relieve the situation. This was new to someone who only knew depression. She made him laugh.

"Oh, you'll fly to the top." But rather than go along with her sarcasm, Erik was being completely serious.

* * *

After they had finished their delicious meals, they headed back to Elements. But before Christine and Erik could enter the elevator, he needed to reassure her.

"Christine, about Vicky, if she does anything or says anything to bother you, please tell me. It's going to be irrational and harsh and you have no reason to be attacked. You are innocent in this situation and I'll be damned if she hurts you." At his last proclamation, Christine practically swooned. He was the knight she'd been looking for. If only he saw her as the princess in the happy ending.

"Thank you, Erik. That means a lot to me."

* * *

At the moment, Erik was silently chuckling to himself at the sight he glanced at from the top of his computer. Christine was swiveling in one of his chairs until she got dizzy. Once she accomplished this, she would stop the circular motion and look at Erik. Through her eyes, there would be five Eriks and that result was the reason she started playing the pointless game. Five Eriks was like a dream come true. Of course, Erik himself was completely oblivious to her intention, but amused himself in the look on her dazed face.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"You have absolutely no idea. I can't believe you don't do this on your breaks. It's so addicting."

"I believe I'd like to keep my brain inside of my head, thank you."

"Party pooper," she came back with under her breath knowing fully well he would hear her.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I got that last bit," he mocked with a smirk.

"Oh, nothing, I was just commenting on your incapability to have fun," she joked.

"Hmmm, maybe my idea of fun is a tad different than yours."

Before she could think, a paper ball was thrown square between her eyes.

"Wow, I believe you just attacked me!"

She then bent down to pick up the discarded weapon and walked toward him with her occupied hand raised high.

"And I get the notion that you are planning a counter attack." _Dear Lord, she looks amazing when she's aggressive._

"That I most certainly am."

With her last warning, she pinned his wrists to his desk with her free hand as her other swung the paper at his retreating head.

"AHHH!" Before Christine could flee from his circumference, Erik had grabbed her by the waist and tugged her back against him. Neither of them could deny the instant shock of electricity at the feeling. They stopped almost instantly to just enjoy the feeling of being together, all games forgotten.

As quickly as it started, the moment came to a halt at the sight of Vicky in the doorway.

"Well isn't this just charming! Roughhousing in the office." Vicky tried to play it cool, but Christine caught the gleam of jealousy in her eyes.

"Hello, Victoria, it's nice to see you again." Erik's jaw dropped at the casualty and kindness in her voice. She was most definitely the more mature woman, even if they were roughhousing in the middle of his office.

"Umm you too." It was obvious that Christine's calm and gentle composure stunted Vicky. She was supposed to be embarrassed to be caught, not acting normally!

"Well, Erik's really busy, so I think he really needs to concentrate now." With her lifted eyebrows, Christine told the blasted woman to leave the safety of Erik's office.

"Oh, I can see you were rather busy," shot back Vicky.

"Yes, actually, he was. I was relieving his stress. Humor can do that you know."

"Fine. I guess I'll see you both later then." She left defeated.

"Have I told you how bloody fantastic you are?!" Erik was still staring in adoration at her.

"This would be the first, but it's greatly appreciated," she replied with a flushed face.

* * *

While Erik was driving them back to his place for dinner and a lesson, Christine blared the song Mr. Bright side through his speakers and was singing along. He remembered that this was the song she was singing to the first time he saw her and it brought back beautiful memories. He remembered the sun hitting her face at just the right amount and the sound of her pure, untouched voice. Now it was different. The sun lit up her entire face and her voice had been sculpted to perfection by _HIM_! Nothing, not even the past could taint this happy moment.

* * *

_A/N: I know everyone's busy but I would greatly appreciate a review. And if I don't post before I leave for Colorado, Happy Holidays and Happy New year! _

_Erik: Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll catch Christine under the mistletoe or at midnight of New Years! (rubbing his hands mischievously)_

_Christine: Oh, you'll get your kisses._

_Erik: ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU!!! And your reviews! ___


	9. I'm Not Her

_A/N: Hey, ya'll! I updated a long chapter because it's SAT month and I'll be extremely busy. I'm going to write when I can but I can't guaranty consistent updates. I'll try, though. Anyway, Enjoy! And if you review, then I may just have the inspiration to write more ;-) !_

---------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Nine**

_Ding Dong…_

It had been three days since Christine's trip to Elements and she was still on a high from the feeling she got when Erik smiled at her. She didn't know why, but he seemed to like her jokes.

Now it was nine, and she had just returned from another blissful lesson with the object of her affection. Tonight, she actually got three inches from his full lips as he tried to fix her posture. She saw that Erik noticed too, because he closed his eyes, swallowed down his nerves, and slowly backed away. It became too much.

_Ding Dong…_

Christine finally got up off of the couch and stretched before heading toward the door. But she wasn't expecting the person on the other side as she opened it.

"Ralf, what are you doing here?" She knew she sounded rude, but honestly, she didn't care.

"Christine, you have every right to be treating me the way you are. What I did a few days ago was completely irresponsible, rude, and caddy." Ralf inwardly smile at the look of shock on her face. "I just came by to apologize for my unacceptable behavior and beg your forgiveness."

"Wow, Ralf, I don't know what to say." She paused for a second collecting her thoughts and continued, "Well it makes me happy to know you're really apologizing and I know that takes a lot of maturity." She waited a few more seconds before saying, "I accept your apology but it doesn't mean I trust you."

"Oh, Christine! Thank you so much! I feel just horrible for what I did, cornering you like that." She couldn't help but hear the sincerity in his voice and see the honesty in his eyes. But Christine hadn't been one to read teenage boys well.

"Maybe you'll let me make it up to you. How 'bout dinner? I hear a new burger joint just opened…"

"Ralf…" Christine interrupted.

"Right, right. Too soon for dinner. Maybe some other time then."

"Maybe," was her uncertain reply.

"Well I better get going; football practice starts in the morning. Thanks again, Christine. You really are awesome!"

"Thanks, Ralf. See you," she countered back.

When she saw him finally leave the driveway in his guzzling Hummer, she turned back into her house to think about what a weird conversation with Ralf she just had. What Christine had failed to see in that whole occurrence was the pair of glowing gold eyes hiding in the bushes…

--------------------------------------------------------

Erik didn't mean to eavesdrop, he really didn't. He had just come over to return her sweater. _You mean the same sweater you hid from her for this very purpose? _Yes, the same

He was halfway across his lawn when he saw that bloody, yellow Hummer zooming toward Christine's house. Before Ralf's headlights could catch him, Erik had dived into her bushes and watched the whole confrontation. However, unlike Christine, Erik had known the workings of a teenage boy like Ralf. He was trying to get on her good side; trying to attack his prey from another angle. _Touché, fop_.

What shocked him the most was Christine's forgiveness. _You are too nice for your own good, love_. Obviously, Ralf was a good actor and Erik was going to have to work twice as hard to keep Christine to himself.

Well, as long as he was there, Erik figured he could just go on and return the damned sweater already.

_Ding dong…_

_Who is that now?_ Christine thought. _If it's another salesman, I swear I'll scream!_

She was pleasantly surprised, however, when she opened the door.

"Erik," she breathed with a look of aw on her face, "what brings you here?"

"You forgot your sweater," he replied thrusting the object out to her.

"Oh, thanks, Erik. I knew I forgot something." When she took it, silence engulfed them. But before she could pick up a conversation, someone else's voice broke the moment.

"ERIK! How are you, man?" They both jumped to look seeing Mr. Darly appear at the doorway.

"Oh, hello, George. I'm fine, thanks. And you?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, Erik, I'm a little nervous lately." Of course George looked anything but nervous as he told his witty joke.

"Why's that, sir?"

"Well as you may know, my baby girl turns eighteen next week!" For some reason, the mention of Christine's age made Erik's heart flutter. "I don't know what I'll do with myself! It seems like yesterday when she was potty training."  
"Thanks for the picture, dad," Christine groaned dreadfully. Erik couldn't help but laugh at the mental image of her as a toddler running around the house in triumph.

"I'm holding a dinner for my baby the day of the big event. Just some friends and family. I would be honored if you'd join us, Erik." At the invitation, both Erik and Christine's heads shot up to look at George.

"I'd love to," Erik squeaked. This was the second time he'd been invited to a party with the Darlys and he already felt apart of something he couldn't put his finger on.

To say Christine was shocked would be an understatement. First off, she was having a party? Of course, it wouldn't be the kind for her age, but her family over? And secondly, Erik was invited! Her father only invited those close to them. What did that mean? Did her dad like Erik _that_ much? Would he approve of her feelings for Erik? Next week, she'd be legal, but that didn't mean Erik would ask her out either.

A thousand thoughts were racing through her head as Erik and her dad made small talk.

"So, Christine, what would you like for your birthday?" Erik asked casually.

_You_, she thought.

"Oh, you don't need to get me anything," Christine said aloud.

"No, seriously, I want to get you something for such a significant birthday," he retorted.

"Anything you would get me would be more than I could ask for." She immediately blushed at her reply.

"That was a… polite way of putting it, sweetheart." George looked strangely at his daughter. He knew she was polite but this was weird to him.

After a moment of awkward silence, Erik decided to depart from this irregular evening.

"Well, I must be heading off. A new project, you see. Supposedly a celebrity is looking to build a mansion in the neighborhood." Erik smiled at the reaction he got out of the movie-crazed teen.

"WHO?! Please tell me!"

"I'm afraid I'd have to kill you, no one wants that. Especially right before your entrance into adulthood." His heart did that fluttering again at the mention of Christine's birthday.

"That could be your present! Telling me who the celebrity is!" As her eyes filled with hope and excitement, Erik smiled to himself.

"No, your present will be much better than that." Erik then turned to start walking off the porch. "Well, like I said, I best be going, but good to see you guys!"

"You won't get away that easy, Erik Desmond! I know where you live!" Strangely, Erik enjoyed the threat.

"Good luck with the pursuit," he said to Christine. "Goodbye, George!" With a wave to both of them, he was off to his house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

She'd been awake in her bed for eternity. Christine looked over at her clock and saw that it read 3:00 am. Dear Lord, she seriously wanted to know who the celebrity was! Curiosity tore at her insides making it impossible to find any peace whatsoever. Stupid Erik with his stupid secrets.

"That's it!" Christine shouted to herself as she threw the covers back and pulled a black sweatshirt over her tank top. Then, she ran down to her kitchen to find a flashlight.

Christine was going to break and enter.

The neighborhood was a nice, quiet place where people didn't have to lock their doors or use alarm systems, so she knew she could break into Erik's house unnoticed. That is, if he was asleep…

She quietly snuck out the back door, jumped her fence, and treaded to Erik's back door. Holding her breath, she turned his knob, thankful that it was open. Then, she walked in and found herself standing in the kitchen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Would you bloody quit it?!" Erik finally found peaceful sleep after watching Christine get ready for bed. He still got the feeling like she knew he was watching, but he really didn't care anymore.

Getting back to the present, Caesar had rudely woken him up with hard nudges in the side and slobbery kisses all over his face.

"Fine, I'm up. What do you want?" He then looked at the creature expectantly. Caesar made sure he had eye contact with his master and then looked toward the hallway as to say 'get up, you silly man, and follow me.' Erik threw his feet over the bed and stood as a sign of acceptance. He neither bothered with a shirt or his mask as he followed the trotting dog out of the bedroom.

Caesar led Erik to the open door of his music room, and then that's when he understood. Someone was in his house. But why didn't Caesar just attack the intruder himself? Maybe it wasn't a threat.

Even so, Erik grabbed an umbrella and slid into the vast room. He saw the intruder rummaging quietly around his desk trying to get his briefcase open.

"Damn!" cried the intruder when they realized the object had a combination.

Erik's stomach tightened at the sound of the voice; it was impossible not to recognize. Christine's voice was so precious to him, even a curse on her lips sounded like a message from Heaven.

Instead of revealing himself to her, Erik decided to have some fun.

As stealthily as he could, he crept up next to Christine out of her peripheral vision. Surprisingly enough, he got within a foot of her without her noticing. He then made his move.

"AHHHHH!!!!" Christine screamed after she was grabbed roughly into a hard body. Her mouth was covered by her attacker's hand and he held onto her tighter. She felt the familiar body against her and calmed down knowing it was only Erik.

"What are you doing in my office at 3 in the morning, Christine?" he whispered huskily into her ear while shivers traveled down her spine.

Finding it impossible to talk with his strong hand over her mouth, she lick his hand for freedom like she used to do with her friends, but Erik only growled at the feeling. _Dear Lord, in Heaven! Do it again!_ Then, she tried kissing the rough palm, causing him to shake with delight. _SHE KISSED MY HAND! God, I need her!_

Quickly, he spun her to face him with both hands on her shoulders, no longer on her sweet, tempting mouth. But she wasn't looking at him the way he expected. She looked wide-eyed, shocked, and curious all at once.

"Erik," she whispered in agony. Her hand slowly crept from his chest, passed his neck, to his _mangle_ face.

_Oh, please don't let this happen again!_

Realizing his face was bare, Erik violently turned from her and retreated a few feet away. The room was dark, but the moon lit the room so that Christine could she his cowering figure.

"Erik, please look at me," she begged. "Erik, I want to see you." She walked forward and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind him.

"Get away from me! I'm hideous!" He pulled away from her protective embrace.

"Erik…"

"No! Leave me, now! Get out of my house, you insolent girl!"

"I'm not Victoria, Erik!

He froze.

"Yeah, you heard that didn't you?" Now she was angry. "Erik, you don't scare me. I'm not going to run like so many others did. You're beautiful to me."

_Did she just call me beautiful?_

Her confession shocked both of them as they both stood silently, his back still turned toward her.

"You can believe me or not, but it's how I feel. I don't care what your face looks like, you're still you."

She walked to stand in front of Erik while his head bent down.

"Just know that I'm not shallow, and I know a beautiful person when I see them." Christine then raised herself on her toes, grabbed is mass of hair, and kissed his marred cheek. Nothing compared to the freefalling experience of her touch. It was torture as much as pleasure to feel her lips on his skin.

"I'm not everyone else," she whispered in his ear before she turned to go. Erik felt the world's weight on his shoulders, drugged by her words. He wept at the force.

Through his tears, Erik watched her pat Caesar's head before she left his music room. Her departure, though, didn't kill him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Erik woke up to the rising sun shining through his windows. He turned his head and looked toward Christine's bedroom. The bed was made and her room was spotless. He searched the whole house with his eyes and caught no sign of her. His conclusion was that she had left without him. No carpool today.

After he flew through his morning routine, he finally reached his car and forced himself in. Before he could start the car, though, he saw a note on his windshield. Once he got it from the outside, he carefully read the note.

(A/N: Italics is Christine and Bold Italics is Erik's thoughts)

_Dear Erik,_

_I'm sorry about leaving without you, but I felt you needed time to think things over. I'm also sorry for breaking into your house. Curiosity got the best of me and I really wanted to know who the celebrity was. Again, I'm sorry, it was foolish of me. _

_**So that's what you were doing…**_

_But I really want you to think about what I said, because I'm not afraid and I'm not disgusted. You really are beautiful to me and I pray that you see it. _

_**The only time I'll ever believe it is if your around.**_

_Anyway, I guess the next time I'll see you is at my 'party'. I hope you're not bored with everyone there. I'll make sure you're sitting next to me. Okay, knowing you, you're probably late for work, so put my letter down and GO, MAN, GO!_

_**You know me too well.**_

_Love,_

_Christine and no one else_

For the rest of the day, all he thought of was her letter.

"For God's sake, Erik, pay attention!" He was quickly woken from his daydream by the sharp whisper and nudge of Edna.

While Erik was slaving over birthday ideas for Christine, he completely forgot that he was currently in the middle of a meeting.

"What do you think, Erik?" asked Vicky.

"Hmmm?" he replied.

"What do you think about the mansion?" she asked again.

"Well, I could care less. If they want a mansion give them a mansion. Just let me meet with the builders next week and I'll see what I can do." Erik leaned forward and rubbed his eyes from the lack of sleep the night before.

"Are you sure you're capable? Because if you're not comfortable meeting people, then I'm more than willing to take on the project."

With that discriminating comment, every tiny pinch of self-confidence Christine had given him was smashed to pieces like a broken glass; it was going to hurt someone.

"Miss Edgerton," he began with a sneer, "if you so much as insult my capability, I will make you wish you had never gone into the architecture business."

"Is that a threat, Mr. Desmond?" challenged Vicky.

"Yes, and you best take head to it before you get yourself into trouble." His retort made her blood turn cold with raw, sharp fear.

"Ummm, I believe we've accomplished something here today," began Rick.

"Yes, let's call it quits. I think we've all had a long day," aided Megan.

"But I want to see the cat fight," whispered Jon to Edna. He was then slapped on the wrist.

"Fine, I'll see you all tomorrow," Erik announced. Turning to leave, he tried to get out of the conference room as quickly as possible.

"Erik! Wait up!" He caught sight of Rick running behind him as he enter his safe office.

"Yes, what is it," he said while trying to pack up.

"You looked distracted today. Anything wrong?" Rick made himself comfortable in one of Erik's chairs.

"It's none of your business," he snapped back.

"Of course it is, I'm your friend."

"It's Christine's birthday tomorrow and I don't know what to get her." Confessing actually eased the pressure.

"Well, get her something personal and homemade. Girls love that crap."

_Has the whole world gone mad?_

"You're helping me?" Erik looked astonished.

"What?"

"You're helping me please a girl you don't approve of and I'm baffled as to why."

"Well, you helped me with my proposal to Megan so it's the least I could do. Plus, you seem really happy with this girl. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." Erik still eyed him expecting his nose to grow a foot long, but nothing happened.

"Alright." He said. "Thanks, Rick."

"No problem, Erik! Now, what shall we get this lovely young lady?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, no, no. You simply can't put silk and velvet together! It looks disastrous in that color!"

Out of all the art classes she took that summer, fashion design was Christine's least favorite. She had absolutely no talent with the art. Sure she was a girl and she loved clothes, but actually designing and sewing her own was a huge mistake. Apparently her style repulsed the rest of the class. She was just going to stick to painting and photography.

While she stood in front of the tortured mannequin, Christine thought about the letter she had left Erik. _What was I thinking?_ Didn't she know the letter was something that only seemed romantic when, in reality, it was a desperate attempt for affection?_ He must think I'm some kind of exuberant flirt!_

"OUCH!" yelled her model as she accidentally poked a pin in her side.

"Sorry," Christine replied in a monotone voice; she was still lost in thought.

How would he react when he saw her? Honestly, the letter was just an excuse not to see him. For all she knew, her speech the night before could have been taken as a melodramatic fantasy. Did he think she was some sort of delusional, obsessed teen? And she snuck into his house! Maybe he was at the police station right now reporting her crime. _I'm dead._

But then again, he could return her feelings and be slaving over them at this very moment_. Of course he isn't_

Little did she know…

------------------------------------------------------------------

Erik was about to burst. For the past two hours, Rick and Megan had been over at his house trying to help him find the perfect gift for Christine. They had come up with a few good ideas, but this wasn't the reason Erik was in physical pain with anticipation. He had to tell someone. For once, a human being had looked upon his face with adoration and he had held it in all day long.

Finally, he just couldn't hold it in for another second.

"She saw me!"

"Come again?" Megan asked.

"Christine saw me." Erik buried his face in his hands and laid his elbows on the kitchen counter.

"Well, it's kind of inevitable. I mean ya'll are neighbors," Rick stated in a sarcastic tone.

"No, you git, I mean she saw _all_ of me," he said while bringing his face up.

"Erik! You should really close your blinds when you change!" Megan chuckled.

"Are you both bloody insane?! For the last time, Christine saw my face… without the mask."

Silence.

"What happened, Sweetie?" asked Megan in a motherly tone taking his hand.

While Erik told his story, he realized how comical the whole situation was; Christine actually broke into his house to see who his celebrity client was. Rick laughed and shook his head when Erik explained that Caesar actually woke him up and led him to Christine.

But then Erik told them his mistake of leaving his mask on his bedside table and the look on her face that reminded him. He remembered her looking at him in surprise, but never fear. She was too brave for that.

The fact that she never screamed shocked them all. Rick remembered when he first saw Erik…

"_Come on, it can't be that bad," whined Rick._

"_Don't push me," growled Erik._

"_It's like a battle wound, you should be showing it off. Girls like that tough guy stuff."_

"_Trust me, women are repulsed by me."_

"_Well, I'll never believe you unless you show me."_

"_Fine, you want to see me? Here you go!" With his final outburst, Erik threw off his mask and pointed his face toward Rick's._

_Rick could only look for a second before running to the trashcan and spilling out his stomach._

"_Don't make me do this again!" Erik yelled before putting his second skin back into place._

"_I'm really sorry, Erik. I don't know what's wrong with me."_

"_You're forgiven, just don't ask me to do that again," he sighed. "Now you know."_

Rick shivered at the memory.

"How didn't she scream?" he asked.

"I don't know but I'm thankful she didn't," Erik replied.

"Maybe she's the one," Megan peeped.

"The what?" Erik asked.

"You know, the one. Your soul mate; the woman you're destined to be with." She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"God wouldn't give me someone like her let alone anyone at all." Erik's head sagged in depression.

"You don't know His plan, Erik, none of us do. Maybe He's paying you back for all the torment you had to go through," she argued.

"Yeah, if anyone deserves someone like Christine, it's you Bud." Rick reached forward to pat Erik on the back.

He finally felt free of the burden of his secret, but now he felt himself struggling with Christine's present.

Changing the subject, Erik said, "Well anyway, thanks you guys, but I still need help with the perfect present."

"Alright let's get to it," cheered Megan.

This was going to be one strange party.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Hope ya'll like it! My inspiration is in your reviews, and I take criticism and suggestions._

_Christine: Oh! What are you getting me?!_

_Erik: Patient, Love, you'll find out soon. _

_Christine: But I want to know now!_

_Erik: Wow, if I knew you would be this winy, I wouldn't have fallen in love with you. Anyone else want to be my lover? If you love me, please review!_


	10. Dressing Rooms

_A/N: Hey, ya'll! I'm really working hard on trying to update as soon as possible, so hopefully this is fast enough. Also, it's my birthday on Tuesday, so your review would be the perfect birthday present! Thank you all for reading and please review! I'm going to start replying to every review as well! Thank you! Love you!_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Today, she would turn eighteen at exactly 9:32 p.m. Eastern standard time. _15 hours and two minutes, _she thought to herself glancing at her beeping alarm clock. Suddenly, a huge tray stacked with Belgium waffles topped with ice cream, hot fudge, and strawberries entered her room with her father singing behind it:

_**Happy Birthday to youuuu!**_

_**Happy Birthday to youuuu!**_

_**Happy Birthday to Christiiiiine!**_

_**Happy Birthday to youuuuuuuu!!!!!!**_

_He should stick to the violin_, she mused.

"Thanks, Dad!" she squeaked as he put the tray down in front of her. Ever since she was old enough to eat it, her parents made her waffles and ice cream for her on every holiday, including her birthday, and sometimes when she was feeling depressed. Even after her mom left them, her dad stayed strong and kept on the tradition. Christine would forever love him for the man he was.

"So, Sweetie, I know you usually go to your workshop in the morning, but today, we're going to the mall and you can pick out anything for your eighteenth birthday. I only ask that it be under the reasonable price rage," he added with an amused smirk.

"Wow, thanks, Dad! I'll make sure I keep it under 2 million, don't worry," she cooed.

"I swear, you will be the death of me."

* * *

_Where the bleeding hell is she?! _

Erik had been sitting in his car for the past hour waiting for Christine to emerge from his house. First of all, he needed to apologize for his behavior. After that, he would wish her a happy birthday, but she was nowhere to be seen. Her father's car was gone, but Christine's remained in the front driveway.

Just then, his lap began to vibrate.

"What is it?" he snapped into the phone.

"Erik! Where the hell have you been?! It's already 8; we've all been here for well over an hour!" Rick's bantering irritated Erik a little more.

"I haven't seen her today."

"Seen who?" Rick asked in annoyance.

"Christine, I haven't seen her out of the house today."

"Well isn't it her birthday? She's probably sleeping in or her dad took her out to celebrate," Rick offered.

"People do that?" Erik had always had a birth date, but never a birthday. His parents would send him money and a card. They always read, "Happy Birthday, from Mother and Father." Such formalities.

"Yes, Erik, normal people celebrate birthdays. Remember when it was your birthday and we sent you that stripper?" Rick couldn't help but laugh over the phone. The look on his face when Erik saw the skimpy nurse walk into his office was one of utter horror.

"That wasn't celebrating! That was torment!" Erik barked back. It was truly the worst birth date he had ever had.

Rick couldn't stop laughing, and he managed to continue through his tears. "And then you told her she was a whore and she slapped you!" The story got better every year. "Anyway, come to the office already, you can see Christine at her birthday dinner."

"Alright," Erik groaned into the phone. Now he felt like a total fool watching an empty house for over an hour. _Damn, you my sweet flower! What odd things you make me do!_

Once he was finally at the office, Megan instantly harassed him.

"What are you doing here?! You need to go pick up the present! And you need a new tie, all of yours are so boring!" She directly put on her jacket and got her purse. "Edna! You coming?!"

"Oh, yes! Don't forget me!" Edna's short and stout form came waddling toward the stunned Erik and Megan.

"What is going on?" he asked cautiously.

"We're taking you to the mall, duh!" retorted Megan as if he had just said complete rubbish.

"Why the hell are we going to the mall?" He hated malls!

"Oh, Erik, you didn't think we would let you get ready for tonight all by yourself did you?" Edna smiled sweetly.

"Oh, dear Lord, have mercy on my poor soul…" The mall would swallow him whole

* * *

After Megan, Edna, and Erik picked up Christine's present, they dragged him into Ralf Lauren (A/N: favorite store!) mercilessly dressing him like a Ken doll.

"Oh, Darlin'! This is just adorable on you!"  
"Edna, it's two sizes too small. I can hardly move," Erik grumbled.

"I believe that's the idea, Baby," sneered a Botox injected woman lustfully while shopping near him. _Gross_, he thought_. Am I really only capable of attracting dried up prunes?!_

When he couldn't hear his female companions, he looked around the store to find them unable to resist shopping for themselves. _Yes! My escape!_

As quickly as possible, he changed back into his normal clothes and purchased the clothes he actually found attractive: a navy blue blazer, kaki pants, a sky blue collared shirt, and a pink tie. When he tried the clothes on, the light colors shocked him, but he had to admit that it suited him.

He was about to leave the perimeter of the store when he saw a familiar pair...

* * *

Christine and her father had spent the majority of the morning at the Apple store trying to decide what kind of laptop was best for her at college. Around noon, they finally decided the Mac Book Pro was the way to go. Christine thanked him endlessly with hugs and kisses; she wasn't even embarrassed to do it in public.

"Hey, Sweetheart, I'm going to go look at some of the new HD TVs. Here's some cash; buy a birthday suit on me."

"Dad, that's not the legitimate use of the word," Christine said through her giggles.

"Well, whatever, just buy yourself something for tonight." He smiled so lovingly at his daughter.

"Thanks again, Dad." She was blazing through Anthropology before she could even finish her sentence.

Everything in the store was beautiful. The majority of the girls at her school would find these clothes to be too vintage in appearance, preferring their torn jeans and plunging necklines. No, Christine preferred the sophisticated elegance of the Anthropology. She was just about to check the sizes of a stunning sundress when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hi, sorry to bother you," Christine looked up to find a handsome boy around her age talking to her, "but I was wondering if you could help me. You see, It's my mom's birthday and I have no idea what to get her."

"Oh, well, umm, what's she like?" She really didn't know how to handle a situation like this.

"You see that's the problem," he said with a smirk, "I couldn't think of anything past the excuse of my mom's birthday. You're hot."

"Excuse me?" Christine really didn't like looked upon as a piece of meat.

"I've been following you since the Apple Store and I couldn't think of a way to approach you. I heard it was your birthday today." He was really starting to creep her out. Where was help when she needed it?

Regretfully, Erik had just witnessed the entire scene play out. From the time George left Christine alone, he saw the boy stalking her. _Only I'm allowed to do that, you imbecile! _Then Erik did what he did best: eavesdrop. Of course he made sure he was well hidden behind the racks, but it wasn't that hard to hide from a teenage girl distracted by clothes; she didn't even notice the 'horndog' standing directly behind her. _You're going to get yourself into danger one day, my love. _

Then the boy dared to harass _his_ flower with crude displays of lust and abnormal behavior. At the knowledge that this fop knew her birthday made him boil, and he couldn't take it any longer. He didn't need another Ralf on his hands.

"Christine, Honey! There you are!" Christine's face was priceless. The last person she expected to see at the mall was Erik, especially after what happened two nights ago. When she saw him wink at her, she knew to play along.

"Oh, Erik! I missed you!" She jumped into his arms and kissed his exposed cheek before wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head upon his chest._ I wish this were real. She feels like Heaven in my arms._

"Who is this, my love?" Christine couldn't help but giggle at his excellent acting skills, yet swoon as he called her his love.

"Oh, how rude of me, I didn't get your name…" she said facing the boy.

"Chuck." Erik prided himself in the look of absolute intimidating drawn across his face. Being so tall had its advantages (A/N:-D).

"Nice to meet you, Chuck. Did you need something from my girlfriend?" Christine could have died a happy woman at those last two words.

Erik listened intently and thought he heard the guy say, "Her number," but he mumbled too softly to tell.

"No? Well, alright," he said to Chuck. Then he turned to Christine, "Darling, did you find a dress?" He saw the sundress in her hands and knew it would look beautiful on her.

"Yeah, I was just about to try it on. Want to join me?" Erik knew this was all an act to get Chuck to leave, but he couldn't help but react to the words that came out of her mouth. _I don't think there is anything more pleasing in life than to join you in a dressing room._

"If you would kindly excuse us, Chuck, we need to buy a dress," he said with a cheeky smile.

Humiliated and dejected, Chuck walked out of the store trying to hide his burning face.

"Oh, Erik! You're my hero!" Christine laughed up at him still holding his waist in her arms and his still around her shoulders. It was paradise at the mall.

"I never thought I would hear those words in a reality setting," he joked back.

"No, seriously, that guy was harassing me! If you hadn't shown up, I don't know what would have happened."

"I'm glad to be of service."

They both stood there, still holding each other. After a few moments of silence, they blushed and separated losing the magic along with it.

"Well, I should let you carry on with your shopping then," Erik said before turning. "See you tonight."

"Erik, wait!" she shouted.

As much as he cared for Christine, he couldn't face her right now. Things were unresolved and he still didn't know how he should react to her acceptance of his face.

"Christine, I'm not sure if it's right that I – "

"I need an opinion," she said, cutting him short.

"I'm sorry?" He had no idea what she meant.

"On the dress, I don't know how it will look. I need a second opinion on it."

_I believe she was serious about the dressing room._

"I don't think that's a good idea – "

"Come on, Erik. I need a better opinion than my 45 year old father." She had a point but he knew he would make a fool out of himself.

"Alright, but just because you asked so nicely," he teased.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cheered.

She quickly took his hand and led her to the dressing rooms. There was a couch facing one of them and she sat him down.

"Don't move," she commanded.

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled.

When she walked into the dressing room, he could still see her feet and calves, but it never occurred to him how scandalous it was.

"So how's Caesar?" she casually asked from the other side.

Erik was about to open his mouth when he saw her pants drop_. Oh, God, she's pants less._ After no response, she asked if he was still there.

"He's doing fine," he cracked. _Why the hell did I agree to this?_ Then he saw her shirt drop as well. It took every ounce of will power not to tear open that door and see her free of clothes. _Cross your legs, you flipping wanker!_

He almost yelped, when he saw another piece fall to the ground. Apparently, she didn't need a bra for this dress.

"Oh crap!" she cursed from inside.

"What is it?" Erik asked with a certain strain to his voice.

"I can't get the zipper zipped all the way."

_Please let me do it!_

As if she read his mind, Christine opened the door and stood directly in front of his sitting form. "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all!" he said a little too quickly than intended. He stood and moved her to face away from him. _Please don't notice my pants, please don't notice my pants…_

From his vantage point, he could see down the unzipped dress to reveal her underwear-laced backside. Erik groaned and slowly zipped the dress, letting his fingers skim the smooth skin of her back. She shivered at the feeling.

"Thanks," she said sheepishly. "What do you think?"

_I think I want you alone._

He took a moment to close his eyes and calm down, but when he saw the final work, his breath caught in his throat. She looked absolutely beautiful. The dress was a flawless white, fitted around the torso with spaghetti straps, and it branched out at the waist down to the top of her knees. The color made her skin glow and the style accented her perfectly.

"You're beautiful," he managed to exhale.

"You don't think it's too much?" she asked, too intent on critiquing her image in the mirror to hear his compliment.

"Not at all." He needed to sit down. "You look like an angel."

"Thank you, Erik," she beamed at him.

"Okay, well, I think this is the dress, so I'm going to change real quick and then we can leave."

Just as before, Erik watched her legs move with grace as she changes, and just as before he struggled to keep himself under control. She was addicting.

Christine used the money her dad gave her and saw him in the electronic store staring in awe at the game in high definition. What would she do with her father and his obsession with football?

Making sure Erik was still following her, she caught up with George, having to pull on his arm to get his attention.

"Dad, look what I picked up at Anthropology," she said looking back at Erik. He blushed a little and gave Christine's father a "Hey George."

"Erik! So good to see you! What brings you to the mall?"

"Well, George, I'd tell you, but your daughter is standing in our presence so I can't give anything away," he said with a smirk, tormenting Christine.

"Come on! You can't be serious!" she retorted.

"Why, Christine, you are most impatient," he said grinning this time.

"I can help it; it's my eighteenth birthday! I'm sure you were the same way."

"Can't argue there." When Erik had turned eighteen, he used his money he had been saving up since childhood, and bought an apartment in the city. It had been his plan for a long time, and his parents couldn't have been happier than to see him off.

"GEORGE!" All three of their heads snapped back to see the owner of such a robust voice.

It was Mr. Crain, with Ralf in toll.

_Oh, please, please, please, nooooo!!!!!_ Christine and Erik thought in unison.

"Hi, Christine," Ralf said sweetly without acknowledging Erik.

"Hi, Ralf. You remember Erik right?" she asked looping her arms through his right. Erik was shocked to see she was doing this in front of her father, but he figured George was more focused on the discussion of last night's game with Mr. Crain.

"Right. You're the music teacher next door," Ralf said. Then when Christine's head was turned, he whispered to Erik, "So have you made her sing your name, or does she just scream it?"

_You little FUCKER!!!!!! _

If Christine hadn't been there, Ralf face would have been turned inside out.

"Erik! There you are!" _Christ! Does the whole gang lot to be here?!_

They all turned to see Megan and Edna with arms full of shopping bags.

"Edna! Megan! What are ya'll doing here?" Christine asked with a face full of surprised delight.

"Oh, we were just here shopping," Megan tried to cover up. They didn't want to embarrass him by telling everyone they were helping pick an outfit out.

"We ran into Erik earlier and we lost him moments ago. I'm assuming he saw Christine," Edna followed up.

"Well, this is just wonderful coincidence, isn't it," piped George. "I must say, Christine's birthday has always been lucky. Remember, Sweetie, during your sweet sixteen dinner I got a promotion call?"

"I'm sure her eighteenth still has lovely surprises waiting for her," Ralf said with a suggestive, sexual undertone only Erik picked up on.

_I swear if you touch one single hair on her body, I'll rip you to shreds!_

Soon, due to the lack of familiarity between all of the parties, silence filled the perimeter.

"Well, Erik I believe we better get back to the office before Jon and Rick throw tantrums," Edna piped trying to eliminate the awkwardness.

Erik, however, did not look grateful whatsoever. _If I leave before that wanker, then my beautiful Christine will be left alone with him!!!!_ But he finally saw the logic in their leaving and gave Ralf a death glare before turning to the Darlys.

"Well, I will see you both tonight, I assume," he said with a polite smile. "Thank you again for the invitation."

"No problem," was all Christine could muster. She, too, was fuming inside at the prospect of isolation with Ralf and his dad. She would also hate his absence. Whenever they were apart, she counted down the hours until their next meeting.

Erik's pain over the matter of absence was just as bad, if not worse, than Christine's. Even before he would leave, his heart sank just at the idea of her leave. He knew he had to do it, though, for the sake of his sanity.

Painfully, he walked off with the waving women.

"See you later, Deary!" yelled Edna.

"Edna, not so loud! Do you want the entire city to hear you?" Erik snapped.

"I'm sorry, but I just love her so much!"

_As do I, as do I._

Erik had never been in love before, but now he knew why everyone was so obsessed with it. Every time he saw Christine's face, her figure, or even someone on the street that resembled her in some way, his heart stopped. If it decided to start beating again, it would race a thousand beats per minute. He couldn't sleep without looking out his window to see she was peacefully in slumber. It was safe to say he was desperately head over heals in love with the girl, and he didn't know what to do about it. Hopefully, something would give him some sort of sign soon. Maybe something would happen at the party. Whatever happened tonight, Erik had a feeling it was going to be big.

* * *

_A/N: Again, it's my birthday on Tuesday and reviews would be the best present! I'll make sure to reply as well! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! The next one's gonna be 1000X better! Read and review!_

_Erik: I didn't know it was your birthday…_

_Me: Well, yeah, it is. I turn 17 on Tuesday._

_Erik: Oh…_

_Me: waits expectantly_

_Erik: Well, happy birthday, I guess._

_Me: Thanks, Erik. Sarcasm_

_Erik: No problem… _

_Christine: READ AND REVIEW!!!!!_


	11. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

_A/N: Hey everyone! Well I worked on this while I was supposed to be doing my English paper so I hope ya'll appreciate my sacrifice. I thought this would be a perfect Valentine's Day treat. Hope it's sweet enough for you! Happy Valentine's Day!!!_

XOXOXOXOXO

**Chapter 11**

It was now 6:30 and Erik stood before one of the two mirrors he owned. Christine's birthday dinner was at 7, but he was so eager that he had been ready at six. For the past thirty minutes, Erik critiqued his appearance in every way he could. But now he was finished, and he looked upon the final piece: He decided to go with his signature black pants with a button-down black shirt, a light pink tie, and shiny black leather shoes. The tie made him feel strange, but Edna insisted he wear it, because it made him look 'approachable'.

He had to admit, from the neck down he saw a normal, attractive guy, but when he looked himself in the face he had to scoff at his reflection. Shaving didn't help, and neither did the black mask in replace of his white. There was no way for him to blend in.

Realizing he still had thirty minutes, Erik sat on his bed to fill the time… that included a little spying.

He realized this was no way to behave, peeping on Christine, but he could never stop himself. And there wasn't much harm; she always changed in her closet or in her bathroom when the shades were closed. Although, he did catch a glimpse at her underwear every once in a while…

At the moment she was fixing her hair in the bathroom. _She had been in there for almost an hour! How long did it take a woman to fix her hair?_ He watched her apply serum to her palm and rub her hands together, and then she smoothed it over her locks. Next came the blow dryer. Never growing up with a female figure around, he never really understood how they worked. I mean, he understood the science of heated air blowing the hair dry, but how did women get their hair to look so shiny? When he thought she was done, Christine took out heat rollers and plugged them into the wall. _Her hair looks fine! What is she doing now?!_ Erik was becoming impatient.

She then went to her closet and came out in the white dress she tried on earlier. But something wasn't right. Christine zipped her zipper with perfect ease…

_Oh, God! She didn't need my help in the dressing rooms! What was she trying to do, torture me? If I weren't so God damned in love with you, Christine, I would reprimand you for killing me so. _

He was still in shock after his realization. Did she return his feelings? Was she sending signals? Erik was so romantically confused he almost tore his hair out.

Deciding it was best to not watch her anymore, he went downstairs to do something else. He strode into his office and thought drawing would be therapeutically calming, and it was at first, until he realized he was drawing Christine in her unzipped dress.

"Damn it all to hell!" he grunted in frustration.

_Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong._

Caesar yelped at the clock as it struck seven and Erik knew he had to leave. He would just have to suck it up…

XOXOXOXOXO

Christine checked herself over for the umpteenth time and she finally concluded that she looked presentable.

She had on her white dress from this morning, white sandals, and silver earrings. Her hair was straightened out with a lot of body and her makeup was light. Yup, she looked presentable.

All of her close relatives were already downstairs waiting to eat. Aunt Susan, her dad's sister, came with her boyfriend of the week, another one of those swinger types with yellow teeth. She brought her daughter, Olivia as well. Now, Christine and Olivia used to be inseparable as children. When Christine came into the world six months after Olivia, they became best friends, but high school changes everything.

It was freshman year when Olivia grew up, physically. Christine was told she was a late bloomer. Her cousin, however, soaked all the benefits of being 'well endowed' and she found ways to attract attention. Once, Christine had even developed a crush that was stolen by Olivia when she seduced him into her scandalous arms. They never got along after that and boys were sore subjects, but it helped that she lived thirty minutes away now.

Grammy Holly and Gramps Joe were also coming. They were her mother's parents, and they were the most loving people in the world, contrast to her dad's parents. Grandmother Katherine and Grandfather Nigel had always been cold toward her and she never knew why. But she didn't care, as long as she had Grammy and Gramps.

Taking one last look, Christine finalized her readiness and ran down the stairs.

"Christine! Come hear, my little adult!" Grammy had her arms stretched out in the living room with Gramps gleaming behind her.

"Grammy! Gramps!" she fled into their waiting arms kissing them soundly on the cheeks.

"I'm so glad you could come!" Christine squealed.

"What? And miss our grandchild's eighteenth birthday? Inconsiderable!" Gramps burst with humor. Christine just smiled her ear-to-ear smile and hugged them again.

"Hello, Christine," came a voice from behind.

"Hello, Grandmother. Grandfather." She treated them with the same coldness they treated her with. Surprisingly, no one was offended but Christine.

"Happy Birthday," they said in unison. Grammy and Gramps were trying to hold in their laughter behind her.

"O-M-G, Christine! You finally filled out!" screeched a girl with bleach blond, board straight hair.

"Hi, Olivia. How are you?" asked Christine with a face full of embarrassment.

"I'm great! Happy birthday!" Olivia said as she attacked Christine with one of her fake hugs. She had to admit, she could be one hell of an actress if she had the attention span to memorize lines.

_Ding dong_

"That must be the Crains!" exclaimed George.

"The _WHO_?" Christine practically hissed.

"You know the Crains, Christine. Stop being ridiculous."

Regretfully, it _was_ the Crains, all three of them. Mr. Crain aka, Bob, stood tall and strapping just like his son, and his wife, Janet, stood up straight to accent her new silicon implants surrounded by her platinum blond hair. Christine always got a kick out of seeing her; she looked a lot like Olivia.

"Hey, Darlin'! Happy Birthday!" cheered Mrs. Crain. Christine liked it so much more when Edna called her by that name.

"Hello, Mrs. Crain." She responded with her painted smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Janet!" _Oh, God._

"Hi, Christine." Ralf walked up to her looking extremely hopeful.

"And who are _you_, cutie!" Olivia asked sauntering up to the pair.

"Ralf." He was still looking at Christine. Feeling rejected, Olivia left and walked somewhere near the front door to talk to her mother.

_Ding dong._

"Good, something to do," growled Olivia under her breath.

At the same time, Christine's heart dropped and her eyes darted toward the door.

Then, Olivia trailed to open it.

XOXOXOXOXO

Erik was almost sweating through his shirt. He had to calm down.

He pressed the button to his ruin.

"Who are _you_, and are you single?" purred a petite, bronzed blond. Erik noticed her suggestive manner as she leaned against the doorframe with eyelashes batting and chest heaving. He had to admit she would be considered sexy to most men, but to him, she looked like one of the playgirls desperate for attention. It was not attractive.

"I'm Erik. I was invited," he responded politely trying to look over her shoulder.

"Well, _Erik_," her attempts to make his name sound seductive only made him cringe with disgust, "I'm Olivia and you never answered my question. By the way, the mask is hot."

"Umm," he studdered not really knowing how to respond to such forward action. "May I come in? I'm already late."

"ERIK!" yelped a cheerful voice from inside.

Behind Olivia came a bounding figure in his direction. She ran so fast the only way Erik could tell it was Christine was the brilliant white dress in contrast to Olivia's blood red. However, his thoughts were interrupted as a body crashed against his and he had to wrap his arms around her to steady them.

"Oh, Erik! I'm so happy you're here!" She whispered in his neck, making him shiver in delight.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Christine," he replied with a stupid grin on his face.

As they broke apart, Christine looked at Olivia and saw the pure look of jealousy in her blue eyes. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of her cousin.

"Christine, please, introduce us to this masked man you are apparently so fond of," Grandmother sneered from behind them. _At a way to make me look like a slut, Grandmother_, thought Christine.

"Grandmother, Grandfather, this is Erik, my voice coach," she responded in a monotone voice with a frown on her face. Erik boiled at the reaction her so-called family was giving her. _They are obviously not worthy to celebrate with her! I already hate them._

"Erik, these are my dad's parents, Nigel and Katherine. And you've met my cousin, Olivia."

"It's a pleasure." Erik only meant to be polite, but whenever he said the word _pleasure _in that British accent, Christine couldn't help but feel jealous at whom he was talking to.

"And this is my Aunt Susan and… I'm sorry I don't think even _we've_ met."  
She was referring to the creepy looking man standing next to her aunt.

"Frank."

"Well, Erik, this is Susan and Frank."

"Erik Desmond," he replied with a nod. All of the introduced were starring intently at Erik's mask and he couldn't help but feel exposed. However, the stares were directed to behind him.

"What about us? Are we just chopped liver sitting to rot?!"

"Oh, Erik, these are my other grandparents," Christine beamed," Grammy and Gramps!" By the bright grin on Christine's face, Erik felt an immediate connection to the two.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Erik Desmond." He reached his hand out to Gramps to shake but Grammy swatted it away and they both gave him a big bear hug. Christine was silently giggling at the discomfort in his eyes. When they finally let him go, he saw her snickering and he gave her a fake death glare. They were beginning to be comfortable with each other again.

"I'm Holly and this is my husband, Joe." They were linked arm-in-arm, and Erik felt the raw love they radiated. It was something you didn't see that often with couples their age. In fact, Katherine and Nigel seemed the complete opposite with their coldness. He was also relieved they looked beyond the mask and at Erik Desmond instead.

"Erik, you've met Bob and Ralf," George exclaimed.

_Why the hell is _he_ here_, Erik said to himself as he glared at Ralf. He only glared back at Erik with the same hatred.

"How's it going, Buddy?" Bob cheered as he shook Erik's arm. "This is my wife, Janet."

He looked to the right of Bob and saw a life-size version of Malibu Barbie. _Dear, Lord, what is the cosmetics world coming to?!_

"Nice to meet you," he said for the billionth time.

"You can call me Jan," she replied with the same look in her eyes as Olivia had earlier. _So much for the sanctity of marriage. _

After she left to talk to someone else, he leaned down to whisper in Christine's ear. "My, God, what a strange woman." Christine smiled radiantly and took his offering arm as they headed into the dinning room for the meal.

Erik was seated in between Christine and Holly and across from Olivia and Ralf. Occasionally he'd feel Olivia's foot creep toward his own. She never succeeded, however, because Christine's foot always blocked her from her goal. Of course, Christine had no clue Erik knew, but Erik loved the fact she was trying to keep Olivia away from him.

On the lighter side of things, Holly told everyone stories of Christine's childhood while she blushed bright red.

"One time, during 4th of July, little Christine got so thirsty on the hay ride that Joe and I just had to give her some of the ice from our margarita's. Well, we didn't know they still had alcohol left on them. Anywho, by the time we got off, she was drunk off her cute little bottom and he mother didn't let us baby-sit until we could prove our responsibility. She was only four then, right, Joe?" At this time almost everyone was crying with tears of joy except for Olivia, Katherine, and Nigel. They were always sour.

"Let's open presents!" Olivia figured if Christine was distracted with gifts, then Erik would be free from her protective foot.

"Umm, alright."  
"Eww! Open ours first!" Holly shoved a pink bag at Christine and shone with glee.

Christine was careful to unwrap it always feeling bad about ripping up the appearance. Then, she pulled out a photo album.

"Oh my God." It was all she could say. Erik noticed that tears were forming and he wondered what had hurt her so.

"I can't have this," she said as she tried to hand it back.

"Christine, you are an adult now, and Gramps and I have had that thing for ages. It's your turn to have it and fill it up with your own memories."

Erik took a closer look and realized it was an album of her mother and her as children. This gift must have meant everything to her.

"Thank, ya'll so much," she said through her tears.

Erik couldn't help but feel awkward so he patted her back for comfort.

"Here is ours," said Nigel. It was a $200 gift certificate to the mall, but Erik could tell it was meaningless compared to her first gift.

All of the sudden there was a foot stroking his calf. _Shit._

Erik didn't want to be rude, but Olivia's brash behavior was pissing him off. He tried to push her away but she didn't get the message. Finally, Christine sensed what was going on by Erik's jerking movements and his frown. She caught Olivia's eye, and she gave a look so menacing even Erik felt chills.

"Remind me never to cross you, Christine," he whispered in her ear.  
"What do you mean?" She was truly unaware of her power.

"I don't ever wish to be on the receiving end of that glare"

"Oh, well she was bothering you." Her face was now red with embarrassment.

"I'm glad you did it," he reassured, earning him a bright smile.

The presents went on: the Crains got her an Audrey Hepburn DVD collection, and Olivia and Aunt Susan got her a day at the spa. Now it was his turn.

Hands shaking and heart pounding, Erik pulled the little blue box out of his pocket and handed it to Christine, "Happy birthday, Christine." She starred in awe at the Tiffany's logo and slowly began to open it.

Inside was the most beautiful locket she had ever seen. It was a white gold oval about the size of a quarter with a design of a rose on the front. When she opened it, however, she was met with the real surprise. 'To My Angel of Music' was engraved on the left side. She did not read it allowed, but looked at Erik with gleaming eyes. He felt his heart stop at the sight.

"Do you like it?" he asked dumbly.

"Of course I do! Thank you so much!" She then wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He was lost in the moment and took his time smelling her hair. But the ten seconds in Heaven ended when a voice cleared. Ralf was glaring daggers at Erik and all he could do in response was smile triumphantly.

"Well, I think it's time for the cake," George announced.

XOXOXOXOXO

It was 9:00 and everyone was reclined in the living room, stuffed and sated with food for the evening. Holly and Joe had fallen asleep on each other, and everyone else was watching Jeopardy. George, Janet, and Bob got really into it, but Olivia and Ralf were sulking on the couch. They were both so angry that they didn't even think to distract themselves with each other's company. The reason for all of their tension was Christine and Erik. They had become jaded and went into the kitchen to find something to do.

"I think I just might die of boredom," sighed Christine.  
"I couldn't agree more with that statement." He grinned at the humor.

"I have an idea!" she squealed with excitement.

"And what is this ingenious idea, my dear?"

"Let's go sing!"

"Do you have a piano?"

"No, I meant at your place. All the people worthy enough to hear us sing our music are asleep." _She said _**OUR**_ music!_

"Oh, ok, let's go then," he said as he walked toward the kitchen door.

"Not that way." He looked at her in confusion. "Let's go the back way."

"Why?" She had strange ideas sometimes.

"Because I need to do something exciting for my eighteenth birthday."

_I can think of at least ten far more exciting things to do in my house alone._

Erik, being the gentleman, helped her climb to the top, climbed all the way over himself, and caught her on the other side. She hesitated in his embrace fighting a battle in her head before he let her down.

"Well then, let's go inside, shall we?"

XOXOXOXOXO

It was 9:30. Two minutes until Christine officially turned eighteen. And she was in Erik's house, with only Erik.

They had been singing for quite sometime, and they were both ecstatic. First, Erik insisted on singing _Happy Birthday_ to her, and she replied with some sort of thank you song from kindergarten. Erik loved the way she sang, and her voice combined with the sight of the locket on her neck made his heart soar. Now, they just sat there on the bench thinking of what to do when Christine noticed the time.

Surprising Erik, she jumped from the piano bench and watched the second hand of her watch tick to the sound of a saltshaker.

"1 minute and 30 seconds until I am officially 18!" she squealed excitedly.

Erik stood up as well and strode over to her. "Think of all the things you could do."

"I can vote!'

"You can buy a lottery ticket!"  
"I can buy stuff off the TV!"

"Now that's a waste," he laughed.

"No it isn't," she argued.

"You can buy cigarettes! Not that you should though, it's disgusting."

"One minute!"

"You can live on your own."

"No curfew!"

"But you would never scare your father would you?"

"Of course not!" She looked at her watch. "Ten seconds!"

"You can date anyone you want."

"I can be with_ you_."

_What did she say?_ All he could do was stare.

Christine looked at her watch for the last time. "I'm legal."

That was all the permission Erik needed. Without a moments hesitation he lunged at Christine, pushing her against the wall while crashing his mouth to hers. Surprisingly, she returned the kiss with as much passion as she grabbed his hair in her hands and ripping off his mask. Erik could care less about the mask and even found it better with it off. His hands were on her face and neck as he kissed her for the first time, releasing all of his anger, confusion, sorrow, and love. He was free.

Coming up for air, they made eye contact, heaving with stolen breath. The look was intense and Erik did everything not to make a fool of himself. Before Christine could say anything, Erik leaned forward again to kiss her again. This time, it was slow and gentle, full of raw emotion. He still had doubts and knew there was a chance she believed it a mistake, so he took the kiss and memorized every movement, every sound of her sigh. If he could only remember one thing of Christine, it would be her kiss.

She felt the grief and pain in this kiss, almost as if he was saying goodbye. She had to reassure him.

"Erik," she said breaking away from his delicious lips, "I'm not going anywhere."

His eyes welled up and his head bowed as she stroked his mangled face in his hands. She took his hand and led him to the couch letting him sit down first and she claimed her seat in his lap. Feeling his arms wrap around her waist, she led his mass of hair to her shoulder. Streaming tears found their ways down her chest and she couldn't help but smile at the sensation, but was quickly reminded that he was crying.

"Oh, Erik, how I've waited for this."  
"For what? To watch me bloody cry?" he scoffed sarcastically.

"No, Erik, to kiss you and hold you. To take your pain away." He looked up then, and Christine had never seen more beautiful tears.

"You're beautiful to me, and I can't let you go," she repeated.

"I'll never understand why." He said it with the grin she missed. It shined through his evidence of mourning.

As if he were a starved man, he took her lips again to quench his thirst, and Christine was more than happy to oblige.

XOXOXOXOXO

_A/N: I hoped ya'll liked it. Read AND review. Happy Valentine's Day!!_


	12. Please read Sooo sorry!

A/N: Hey, ya'll

A/N: Hey, ya'll! I'm so sorry I haven't update recently. I just went through a HUGE break up and I had SATs. To top it all off, I also had pneumonia. OH! And I also started working on Timing is Everything again. It's been forever, I know, but I never quit, I'm just a procrastinator. Anyway, I just wanted to let ya'll know why everything is so slow. But on the bright side, you should expect a chapter from two stories each! WHoohoo! Can't wait to finish! 


	13. Hickeys

_**A/N**: Hey, ya'll! Okay, so I'm back on my feet and feeling great! Thank you everyone for your regards! You have no idea how much your messages helped! _

_So, finally, I give you chapter 12. Sorry for the delay, again, but I'm also working on **Timing is Everything**. And I hate to start something else when I haven't even finished my first project, but I couldn't help myself; **I started another story**. But I'm not submitting yet! Not until I have enough chapters to satisfy everyone. It's my first attempt at a drama too, so it should be interesting. _

**_Enjoy!  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The minutes felt like days and tiny movements felt like earthquakes.

Christine didn't seem real to him. Sure, they were kissing and she was in his lap making tiny noises, but to Erik it was all just a dream…too good to be true. It was when she broke for air that he came out of his reverie.

"Please say I'm not dreaming," she begged as she looked deep into his eyes.

"I can't entirely confirm that, love. I think I'm in one too." Christine's smile widened.

"Well if we're both in a dream then I hope we don't wake up for a while."

"I hope I'm in a coma," he teased.

They were just about to lean in once more when all of the sudden… _Ring Ring_.

"Ugh! Not now!" Christine reached into her chest, shocking Erik, and pulled out the buzzing, _blasted_ interruption out of her bra.

"Hello?" Christine asked the contraption.

"Yeah, sorry, Erik and I went over to his house so we could practice some more."  
…

"Okay, okay, I'm on my way."

"Like they'd really care that much."

"Fine! I'm Coming!"

"Who was it?" Erik asked with a smirk. He never saw her so aggravated and he couldn't deny that it made her look more than ravishing.

"My Dad. Apparently, I'm supposed to say goodbye to Grandmother and Grandfather like a proper _child._"

"You are most definitely NOT a child!" To emphasize his point, Erik dipped his mouth to her luscious neck and started to nibble on the pliable flesh beneath her ear.

"Erik…" she was having trouble finding words as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes. "As much as I_ love_ this… my dad might worry."

He only nibbled harder.

"Please…" she gasped.

"Please continue?" He was teasing her and it was driving her crazy. Erik did as he suggested and lowered his lips back to her neck. _Mmmm… Yummy._

"Erik!" This time, she plucked up all of her control and pushed his shoulders back, causing him to lean back on the couch. His face looked disappointed, but she gave him one more satisfying kiss to drag that devilish smile back onto his face.

"Okay, time to go," Christine said as she slipped off of his lap. _No! Don't leave me! This is much too delicious!_

"Fine." Erik wasn't necessarily happy but he wasn't complaining either. He stood up next to her and grabbed her hand in his, intertwining their fingers into an impenetrable bond. Her blush only encouraged him to trace patterns over her skin with his thumb.

"Come, love, let's say goodbye to your evil grandparents."

* * *

"Goodnight, Grandmother, Grandfather," said the monotone voice of a very unhappy Christine.

Before she and Erik walked back into the house, they agreed to keep their situation secret for the time being.

_Flashback…_

"Listen, Erik, maybe we should lay low for awhile." _Is she ashamed of me?_

She immediately saw his downcast eyes and started to explain herself.

"Don't take it that way! I just meant to say that our age difference is scary for some people, and I think my dad is one of them. I'm most definitely not ashamed to be with you, there's nothing I want more!" They were at her front porch and her hands were still in his.

"I care for you, Erik… more than I thought I would. It's exciting and scary all at once." Her eyes searched his golden ones looking for some kind of answer to a silent question. _Am I supposed to say something? What do I say to that? I'm not prepared for this!_

"I think I know what you're saying. We can tell your father later if you wish." He held his breath for Christine's response.

"Thank you, Erik. It means a lot to me." Then she stood on her tiptoes and placed her lips on his. It took him a second to register that she was kissing him, but he quickly picked it up and returned with vigor.

"Let's go."

_End Flashback…_

"Oh my God, Christine! Is that a hickey?!"

"WHAT?!" everyone cried in unison. Everyone's eyes darted to Christine's neck at Olivia's outburst.

_Thanks a lot, dear cousin._

She knew she was bound to get one from Erik's tedious work, but she hadn't been thinking that at the time. Before anyone had the chance to draw conclusions, however, Christine produced a beautiful lie.

"Oh, no, that's a rash from earlier today," she started. "When I was at the mall, I was trying on scarves and I guess I'm allergic to one of the fabrics."

_Your acting will come in handy for your musical, my love. God, I thought we were dead for a minute there._

"Do you want some ice for it, Dear?" asked poor, naive Grammy.

"No, it doesn't itch anymore, just red." A blush started to creep in her cheeks and Erik couldn't help the male pride surge through his veins. _It's my brand! She's mine now!_

"Will you excuse us a minute?" Olivia asked everyone as she dragged Christine into the downstairs bathroom around the corner. Erik couldn't help but feel nervous.

"That is _so_ not a rash!" challenged Christine once the door was closed behind them.

"Yes it is!" argued a very red Christine.

"Yeah, if it's a rash from the continuous rubbing of his lips. That is a full-on hickey! I've had enough of them to tell the difference. You can't fool an expert, Sweetie." Her smile scared the crap out of Christine.

"So what if it is?" She knew her efforts to hide from Olivia were impossible.

"Was it Erik?" she asked with a questionable emotion.

"Maybe."

"Christine, I have to congratulate you; not even I have been able to seduce an older man yet." Olivia's eyes danced.

"It's not like that, Olivia! I didn't _seduce_ him!" _How dare she think our relationship is something so dirty!_ "We have a mutual adoration for each other."

"Sure, an adoration to get in each other's pants, maybe."

"What are you talking about?!" She had crossed the line.

"All I'm saying is, there's only one reason older men go for inexperienced teenagers." _Erik wouldn't do that…_

"I'm not a teenager. If you took time to notice something other than your reflection, you'd realize I'm eighteen today."  
"You're still young and inexperienced, Honey. He wants to get in your pants and have his way with you," she teased.

"Shut up, Olivia, you don't know him like I do. That's the last thing he would do."

"Yeah, and I'm a virgin."

"I've had enough." With a wave of the hand, Christine stormed out of the bathroom, bumping into Erik.

"Oh, look, the happy couple." Erik looked up to see the smirk on Olivia's face as she stood against the bathroom door. When he heard Christine's sniffle, he knew this devil woman had upset his love. That wouldn't do.

He gently pulled away from her and menacingly lunched toward a cringing Olivia. She shook just by the murderous look in his topaz orbs. His voice never touched Christine's ears, but the threat rung through Olivia's like an echo in a cave.

"Leave us alone! It's none of your business who Christine is with and it is none of your business to tell, either. If you so much think to tamper with lives other than your own, pray for some kind of protection, because I _will_ lose control."

When she didn't respond, he took a step closer and spoke a little more forcefully, "Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Olivia squeaked, eyes watering.

"Stop crying. I know they're fake and it doesn't work with me." She quickly wiped her staged tears and stood up straighter. He was hard to beat.

"Now that we see eye to eye, I'd like you to leave Christine's home as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you." Before turning around, Erik straightened his tie, cleared his throat, and nodded at Olivia. Christine just stood there shocked, mouth hanging open.

"Let's go say goodbye to your guests, Christine," he said as he offered her his arm.

"Okay." Taking his arm, she couldn't help to look back and sneer at her statuesque cousin.

"No one's stood up to her like that before." She looked up into his hard eyes.

"I'd do so much more to make you happy, Christine," he replied peering down at her.

Before she could say anything back to him, George walked up to them.

"Christine, the Crains are leaving. Go thank them."

After a few glares from Ralf and suggestive looks from 'Jan', Erik watched the Crains finally leave. _What an obnoxious family! Americans can be so strange._ (A/N: An English man told me that one time when I went to London. He said I was okay though )

"It's getting late, Joe, almost past your bedtime," Holly teased.

"Oh, fine, but not before a hug and a kiss from my grandchild." With a red face, Christine received one of Gramps legendary sloppy kisses on the cheek. Erik couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Erik. I hope to see more of you around." Grammy's face was full of understanding as she looked between him and Christine. He had the feeling she knew more than she was letting on, but her face held more blessing than scolding. _Maybe it can work with her family…_

With a wave goodbye, Grammy and Gramps retired for the evening and left the house.

"Mom, let's go!" hissed Olivia to Susan.

"Why the rush, sweetie?" she asked.

"I'm really tired." Erik was glad she had paid head to his warning.

"You weren't tired last week when you came home at three in the morning drunk off your ass!"

"Aunt Susan has colorful language," Christine whispered to a shocked Erik.

"I see," he whispered back enjoying Olivia's endless punishment.

"Ugh! I'm in the car if you need me!" she yelled in her mother's face. Before leaving, she went to say goodbye. "Happy Birthday, Christine. It was nice to meet you, Erik. And thank you for having us, Uncle George." The door slammed behind her with a resounding _BAM!_

"I'm so sorry about Olivia, I don't know what's gotten into her!"

"It's okay, Aunt Susan. I'm sure she's just stressed with school just around the corner and all," Christine assured.

"Well, I guess Frank and I should get going. Happy Birthday, Pumpkin Head!" Susan gave Christine a giant bear hug and dragged 'Frank' out the door while waving to George.

The entrance hall was quiet for a few moments.

"So where did Pumpkin Head come from?" Erik asked trying not to laugh.

"Oh, God! She didn't call me that did she?" Christine cried in mortification cradling her face in her hands.

"George, how did Christine obtain such an adorable nickname?" he continued to ask.

With an outburst of laughter, George told Erik the origins of the name. "Well, sweet Christine, here, was born with a perfectly round head and she got jaundice so she was this yellowish orange color. Hence, Pumpkin Head. The full nick name, though, is…"

"No, Dad! I beg you!" Christine screeched.

"Pumpkin Head Button Nose," he finished, ignoring his daughter's plea.

"Oh, no!" she whined.

"Hmmm… Well, Pumpkin Head Button Nose, this has been a_ delightful_ evening." His eyes were teasing with underlying meaning.

"I swear, Erik, if you start to call me that, I _will_ hurt you!"

_Oh, please! I beg you to punish me!_

"This will be fun, George. Thank you for this most useful information!"

"No, problem!"

"I wasn't kidding when I said this was a delightful evening, but it is getting late. I wouldn't want to keep you up at this ungodly hour. Christine's voice needs rest."

"Well it was a pleasure to have you, son!" George exclaimed while shaking Erik's large hand.

"Not as much of a pleasure as being invited. It was truly an honor." He couldn't have been more sincere.

"I'll walk with you to your house. Is that okay, Dad?" Christine asked with pleading eyes. There was no way poor George could resist.

"Of course. If you're gone longer than ten minutes, though, I'll have to send the military," he joked.

"Ha-ha, Dad. I'll be back soon. Come on, Erik let's go!" She grabbed his hand and led him out the door. Erik waved goodbye, throwing in a 'thank you' as well.

When the door was shut, Christine held onto his hand as they walked back to his house.

"Well, Pumpkin Head," she shook her head in disbelief as he spoke, "this has been one of the greatest nights that I've experienced in a long time."

"Despite the name calling, this has been one of my favorite birthdays, much better than what I imagined." Erik saw her blush creep up her neck.

"Yes, the kissing was definitely not part of the agenda, but a very pleasant surprise." She only turned redder.

"Was it your first time?"

His question caught her slightly off guard.

"Yes," she squeaked, faintly embarrassed.

"If it makes you feel any better, it was my first as well." Now it was Erik's turn to flush.

"No it wasn't," she said disbelievingly.

"Truly, it was!" Her face let him know she was unconvinced.

"Believe what you want, but I have never kissed anyone but you."

"How is that possible? You're 26 right? How does that happen?" She didn't mean for her question to be condescending, but it sort of deflated Erik's ego. _Now she thinks I'm some sort of loser._

"Not every girl finds me attractive. I never got a chance." His face fell a little. "There was Victoria, but before anything happened she saw me. I'm repulsive."

"SHUT UP!"

Erik jumped at Christine's boisterous explosion. The rage in her glowing green orbs burned hotter than hell itself.

"JUST SHUT UP! YOU'RE GOD DAMNED BEAUTIFUL! STOP TELLING YOURSELF OTHERWISE! I HATE IT WHEN YOU TALK LIKE THAT! YOU'RE A FUCKING GREEK GOD! I LOVE YOUR FACE! I LOVE THE WAY YOU LOOK! I LOVE IT! YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL THAT IT SHOCKS ME WHEN WE KISS! GOD! I SWEAR, IF YOU SAY ONE MORE NEGATIVE THING ABOUT YOURSELF, I'LL KICK THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

Her chest was heaving from her rant. The porch lights illuminated her red face and Erik could hear Caesar trotting to the front door to witness the battle.

Standing there with her hair a mess, her face and eyes burning, and her teeth baring, she looked ravishing. _Oh, dear Lord, she's even more gorgeous all riled up! I want to take her right here and now! No, you can't do that, you wanker! _

As he stood there staring, her words finally sunk in. She thought he was beautiful? She accepted his flaws? His eyes were then drawn to the locket around her neck. _She's mine. _That piece of jewelry hanging around her neck symbolized everything she just yelled at him. _She's telling the truth? What am I doing just standing here like a fucking idiot?!_

Not even bothering to respond with his voice, Erik slammed Christine up against his front door and pushed his lips eagerly to hers.

With all of the energy conducted from her tirade, she converted into the most passionate kiss they had ever experienced, more so than their first. She couldn't help but laugh internally at his pattern: he liked pushing her up against things. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she was committed to showing him just how much she meant to him.

He quickly moved to her neck, the opposite side of her hickey.

"You're incredible," he breathed against her neck.

"Not as incredible as you." She could hardly keep her head straight.

Suddenly, a car passed and they quickly jumped apart and composed themselves. Erik was having trouble covering up the front of his pants and Christine desperately tried to tame her hair.

"I should probably go before a get another one of these," she laughed as she pointed to her hickey.

"Sorry about that," Erik mumbled.

"Don't be. It's kind of cool. It's like your brand on me." She got a little nervous by what she just said, but Erik kissed it away.

"That was my intent," he said seductively as he pulled away.

"RUFF!"

"Hush, Caesar, I'm coming!" He looked apologetically at Christine. "He gets antsy when I'm gone too long."

"Oh, he's like your own little supervisor!" she teased.

"Yeah, yeah…" He opened the door and stuck half of his body through the opening to keep Caesar inside.

"I will see you tomorrow at seven, yes?" Erik asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'll be here."

"Goodnight, Christine." He pulled her head to his and softly kissed her. When he pulled away, he walked into his house and began to shut the door and he said his last goodbye. "See you tomorrow, Pumpkin Head!" Then, he quickly shut it before she could attack.

"That's not fair!" she yelled while stomping her foot.

"Fine, just you wait for my revenge! It will be _so_ sweet!" With her final statement, she stomped back to her house.

Now, there was something Erik was not aware of. For the past week, Christine had noticed something while gazing longingly at his house: she had a perfect view of his bedroom and she could see him watching her.

Of course, this information never left her lips and she tried extremely hard not to look often in case Erik caught on. Ever since her discovery, she put thought into every movement around her room. She even created rules for herself:

No.1: Never walk around naked.

No.2: Keep the bathroom blinds closed.

No.3: Keep bedroom curtains open.

No.4: Read sophisticated novels only. If you want to read Twilight, do it in the bathroom.

No.5: Wear only cute pajamas.

No.6: Hide all embarrassing pictures.

No.7: No more dancing around the room like a monkey.

No.8: Do hair before bed.

No.9: Teddy is prohibited. For now.

No.10: Hide this list and guard like Fort Knox.

Yes, this was her clever little secret and now it was time to use it to her advantage…

Erik took his routine position on his bed to watch Christine, his favorite part of the day. She did what she always did, just went to the bathroom to change and fix herself up. However, when she walked out of that godforsaken bathroom, he almost had a cardiac arrest.

Christine was a simple girl. She never fussed over fashion or where her clothes came from and her pajamas were the same way: plain and flannel. Tonight, however, Christine had twisted her own reality. She strutted across the length of her room with a tiny, white nightie reaching down mid-thigh.

Erik's heart raced as he watched her. As slowly as possible, she turned down her bed and climbed in. It was pure torture, but nothing struck him more than her next move.

She looked directly at him.

_No she didn't._

She waved.

_She can't see me._

She blew a kiss.

_Dear, God, I've been caught!_

And she turned off the light.

_I'm in trouble._

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked it! New chapter for **Timing is Everything** is coming soon and **I'm currently working on a drama**, so get ready! Love you guys! R&R!_

Erik: Yes, the poor girl's been through pneumonia, SATs, and a vicious break up all in one month! Give her some joy! Review!

Me: Aww, thanks, Erik! That's so sweet!

Erik: Yeah, well when they review, you write, and then I continue to exist...

Me: Maybe I should just stop writing to spite you!

Erik: NO! Please, people for the sake of my existence, REVIEW!


	14. AN: SOOO SORRY!

A/N:

Hey, everyone. I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long. Senior year is a lot more difficult than people say, at least at my school. I've been trying to get into college, which I succeeded! That, however, kept me from writing. **All of my creative juices were forced into all of my essays.**

Anyway, back to the important stuff. **I am back to writing as we speak!** I am working very hard on both **Obsession and Traveling Soldier and should have new chapters soon.**

Again, I'm so sorry it took this long, but hopefully **I'll have time to write now** that **I've been accepted into my dream college!!**

**Happy Holidays** everyone, and I hope you enjoy my upcoming chapters!

**I love you all!! Thanks for the support!!**


	15. Lip Gloss

_ A/n: I'm back!!_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen **

_I can't believe she knows!_

Erik was pacing his bedroom in the middle of the night, his heart racing a million miles a minute.

_She just sat there and blew me a bloody kiss! She knows I can see her! She can see me! Does she want me to close the curtains or is she encouraging me to keep them open? Damn women are so confusing!_

He looked back toward Christine's room and saw she was still peacefully asleep. How he envied her for her serenity. He'd been thinking so much about the fact that she knew he had been spying on her that he couldn't relax. Even Caesar was getting anxious from Erik's constant movement. He barked a few times, but Erik would just pat his head and assure his dog he was fine.

"This is ridiculous!" he said aloud.

"That damn woman is driving me crazy! In more ways than one, mind you, but that's beside the point." He instantly blushed at the memory of their heated kisses.

"I mean, I've never gotten this far before. I never thought I would! And then there's the fact that she's eight years younger than me and starting her senior year of high school…" He trailed off and panic spread through him.

"I could get arrested for this! No, no, no, no. She's legal now, and that would only be illegal if she were underage and if we were having sex." He paused again. His head was instantly flooded with erotic images of his neighbor.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" he screamed at himself while pounding his head. He was already feeling the affects of lust as his blood pumped faster.

"I need a cold shower." And that was how Erik spent the rest of the morning.

XOXOXOXOX

Without a wink of sleep, Erik looked like a man on crack. His face was pale, the circles under his eyes were more pronounced, and he was breaking out into cold sweats. _Hopefully Christine doesn't notice_, he thought.

"Wow, Erik, are you okay?" Christine asked as she hopped gracefully into the car.

_Never mind._

"No, I'm fine," he lied through his teeth. He put the car in drive and accelerated out of the driveway.

"Are you sure, because you don't look so good?" This time she lifted her hand to his face and rubbed his exposed, unshaven cheek. Erik couldn't help himself as he closed his hand over hers and smiled. He almost forgot about why he was nervous in the first place.

"I'm fine now."

"It looks like you didn't get much sleep." _Lucky guess. Wait a minute…_

Her mouth then curved into a smirk as she looked at him with meaningful eyes.

"So now you know." Erik had been caught, and he looked like Caesar did the first time he peed in the house.

"I've known for a while now," she admitted.

"I understand if you want me to leave you alone now." His eyes looked toward the road and his jaw tightened with reined emotion.

"Oh, Erik," she chuckled, "if I wanted you to leave me alone, I would have slept with my blinds closed."

"Oh," he said with a look of surprise on his face. This idea never occurred to him. _So she likes it when I spy on her? Wicked._

"I can see your room, too." She had an even bigger grin when she mentioned this.

"What?!" Erik panicked; he had done some ungentlemanly things in his bedroom he rather Christine not see.

"Don't get your panties in a twist," he laughed at her choice of words, "you always have your lights off."

"So you can't see what I'm doing?" he clarified.

"Nope." Then she added, "Is there something you don't want me to see?"

"No," he said too quickly, but Christine didn't press him.

The rest of the ride went by smoothly in comfortable silence. However, that comfort was only one sided. Erik was still nervously wondering where they stood. _Are we together now, or was that just for last night? Does she want to be with me? Oh, God, what if she doesn't want to be with me?!_

Eventually, they reached the college and Erik parked in the same spot he did every morning to say goodbye to Christine for the day.

"I'll pick you up at six," he said to his lap.

"Erik." The tone in her voice was meant to capture his attention. When he looked up, she touched his face like she did at the beginning of the ride. Carefully, she leaned forward and lightly touched her lips to his. It took a moment to register, but once Erik realized what she was doing, he quickly responded. She took his bottom lip with her teeth and nibbled.

"Don't be late," she laughed as she broke away and got out of the car.

Erik was still recovering when she turned around to face his car and wink before approaching the school. _She just left me like this!_ _I will never understand damned women!_

XOXOXOXO

"Good morning, Erik!" Jon chirped. On any other day it would have been too cheery for Erik, but today, he was walking on clouds.

"'Morning, Jon," he replied with a grin taking his coffee from an awaiting Edna.

"Erik, is that lip gloss you're wearing?" Jon asked as they all walked into his office occupied by Megan and Rick.

"Has he really gone gay on us? Maybe Jon and Erik could go out!" Rick teased.

Erik, however, ignored them and went straight to a mirror. His lips were in fact covered in lip-gloss all thanks to his good morning kiss from Christine.

"Care to explain, Erik?" Edna asked in her authoritative tone.

"It's none of your business," he replied curtly.

"Actually, I believe it is our business seeing as you're our partner and you're 15 minutes late." Megan was known for finding loopholes.

Erik debated with himself. Megan was right; when a coworker was late, they had better have a good reason for it. On the other hand, Erik really didn't have a good reason.

"I had to take care of something." He wasn't lying. Christine had just left him in a state and he really couldn't go through the rest of the day like that. It took him a while to calm himself down.

"So you had to hydrate your chapped lips with your new lip-gloss. And all this took 15 minutes?" Jon mused.

"Fine!" He figured he might as well get it over with. "Christine's legal now."

"You mean you two…" Rick trailed off with wide eyes.

Erik nodded.

"…had sex?" Jon finished Rick's train of thought.

"What?!" Erik did not mean to nod at _that_ notion. "No! We're together! Not having sex!"

"Thank the Lord!" Edna sighed and then signed the cross.

"Then why are you late?" Megan asked.

"It took longer to say goodbye than I had anticipated." He couldn't hide his blush.

"Oh, how sweet!" Edna gushed.

"Yes, how sweet indeed, but I really need to get to work lest Victoria get her nose in my business."

"What business, Erik?" He cringed at the very voice of the monster he was hiding from.

"None of yours, Victoria," he growled.

"Well, it is my business if it makes you tardy." _Not this crap again._

"If you must know, it was a personal matter." _At least it's the truth._

"Then how come I see you're wearing lip-gloss?" _Damn it all to hell!_ Without replying, he removed the sweet substance from his lips.

"Erik, I'd like to see you privately in my office, please." Her mouth was set in a tight straight line and her shoulders were shaking in rage. He had to admit that her jealousy boosted his crippled ego.

"Alright," he smirked.

Once she closed the door of her office behind him, she grabbed his neck and brought her lips to his roughly. Caught by surprise, Erik reflexes quickly pushed her away.

"What the hell, Vicky?!" He yelled in an aggressive stance.

"I know you're just trying to make me jealous with who ever you're messing around with," she said with an evil grin.

"I can assure you that's not the case." His temper was rising and his face was turning red.

"I'm ready now. We can be together like we've always wanted."

"First of all, you've never wanted me, only what you could_ get_ from me. Second, I don't want you anymore. You had your chance and that was your one and only opportunity." This was the time to get everything on the table.

"That's not true. You've always wanted me."

"I'm with someone now, Victoria, someone who respects me. You treat everyone like shit, like everyone's beneath you. I fell for your 'superiority' complex and seduction, but I've come to see what really lies beneath that Botox induced skin of yours: a monster."

Victoria's face looked as if Erik had taken her own glove and slapped her with it.

"That's right, a monster. I may _look_ like one, but, Victoria, you are a monster in the body of a temptress. Looks are deceiving, my dear, and you've fooled everyone. It disgusts me to even look at you. So let us get something straight: I've moved on."

"I'll believe it when I see it, sweetie." _Is she really that thick?!_

"Believe whatever you like." With that, he stepped around Vicky and exited her office.

"Unbelievable, Erik! You have even more lip-gloss on now than before!" Rick joked.

"Shut up," he grumbled in return as he entered his office.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a trany!" Jon squealed.

"Oh, for Heaven's sake, Jon! Erik isn't gay or a trans- what's-it-called," Edna scolded. "What happened, Darlin'?"

"Victoria won't leave me alone."

"I'm sure this will all blow over tomorrow." Megan didn't really know what to say, it was all so very dramatic.

"Sure." Erik was in for a long week.

* * *

_A/N: Please Review!! I love you guys!!_


	16. Babysitting

_A/N: Y'all have every right to kill me in my sleep. I'm so sorry it's taken me this long. I went through a lot of changes and college life, mono, and swine flu has made life a little hectic. And y'all deserve some smut, so that will be coming eventually ;). Also, I'm just going to focus on this story for a while, because my life is still crazy. I hope y'all like this one! So, without further adue (sp?), here is a new chapter._

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Better, but try it an octave higher. Let's see how that works."

While Erik enjoyed nothing more than lounging on his couch kissing Christine, he knew she still needed to practice for her audition no matter how much his body protested. She had only two weeks until the first day of auditions and three weeks until the first day of school.

"Yes, that was perfect! We should stick to that pitch." He couldn't believe how much she had improved over the weeks.

"What about this?" she asked while purposely singing with her throat rather than her lungs. This was Erik's biggest pet peeve and she knew it would get a rise out of him.

"No! Use your diaphragm!" They may be a _thing_ now, but Erik was always strict with singing.

"I think I forgot how, Erik," she said innocently.

"Look," he huffed while approaching her from behind. Firmly, he pressed his right hand on her stomach and his left on her hip.

"You use this," he gently pushed her stomach, "to force the air out."

She didn't respond so he asked, "Do you understand?"

All he got was a nod.

"Christine?" Suddenly, he realized what was wrong with her. Her eyes were closed and her breathing became labored. Then he noticed where his hands were. "Oh."

Testing the water, he stepped closer so his chest came in contact with her shoulder blades. Christine responded by leaning against him and placing her hands over his.

"Christine," he whispered before descending his lips to her throat.

"Erik," she moaned back.

Encouraged by her reaction, his hands began to roam. His left met its partner at her ribs, and then ascended a few inches before her hand grasped it.

"Wait," she said waking up from her daze. Slowly, she turned around his arms and looked up at him with an anxious expression. _You went too fast! Do you really want to scare her away?!_

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." He was beyond nervous now.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad," she assured. "I'm enjoying myself too much."

"Oh," he said, not certain how he should take her comment.

"We should try to take this slowly, especially when we haven't told anyone about us."

"Should we?" His heart was beating quickly in fear over what her father would do to him if he found out.

"Of course! I'm not ashamed to be with you, but our age difference won't be accepted well, even if it _is_ legal." Christine smiled at the end of her exclamation to ease his nerves.

"I'll be ready when you are," he said with uncertainty.

"Really?" she replied with a smirk, seeing past his hard exterior.

"I can sum up the courage when the time comes," he joked. _Would I? Shit!_

"Well, let's enjoy our time together for a while before we start World War III."

"Only if you can sing properly," he scolded.

"I sing just fine!" She lightly punched him on the arm for emphasis.

"Oh, really? Then why did I have to come over here and show you how to us your diaphragm?" Erik then grabbed her hips and started to tickle her torso until she was at his mercy.

"AHHHH! STOP! STO-O-O-O-P!!! It's starting to hurt!" she yelled trying to contain her laughter.

_God, she makes me feel so alive._

OXOXOXOXO

_Ring. Ring._

"Erik Desmond speaking," Erik said into the cordless phone.

"Erik, this is George," Christine's father gruffly spoke over the other end.

_Shit! He knows, he knows, he knows, he knows!!! Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm such an arse! He's going to kill me, and I'm never going to see Christine again, the only love I've known! Shit!_

"Hello, George," he squeaked.

"Erik, I have a serious subject to discuss with you." _Yes, I'm dead._ "Now normally, I would discuss this in person, but I'm stuck at rehearsal and I wanted to talk to you while the subject was on my mind."

_This doesn't sound threatening…_

"I'm sure whatever it is, George, I can handle it," he said swallowing his fear.

"Well I understand that Christine is eighteen now, a legal adult," _Oh, God, he knows! _"but that doesn't ease my worry for her safety." _What?_

"What I'm trying to ask you is something a little deceitful, but you must understand my paternal protectiveness."

"Of course, George." Erik was now extremely confused.

"I can't find any other way to put this, so I'm just going to come out and say it." Erik held his breath. "Would you spy on my daughter while I'm performing abroad?"

_What the hell?!_

"I'm sorry, spy?" Erik asked.

"I understand the oddity of this request, but I just don't want her getting into trouble. I'm not asking you to have a telescope pointing at her room," _too late_, "but just whenever you have the time, check up on her and prevent anyone but family entering the house."

Erik could hardly breath. His girlfriend's father was asking him to baby-sit her. Granted, poor George had no idea that Erik's number one priority was to love and protect Christine. The irony of the whole situation astounded him.

"Of course," he blurted, still in a daze.

"Perfect! Thank you so much, Erik! I shouldn't be gone too long, just 3 weeks."

_3 weeks?! _

"Three weeks?"

"Yes, usually I have my in-laws come and baby-sit, but Christine has argued her adulthood. That's not a problem is it?"

"No, of course not. Would you like me to make sure she gets to school as well?" The auditions for the musical were days away and school started next Monday.

"Yes, I almost forgot! Just make sure she leaves the house on time; that should be enough."

"Sorry, George, I have a call on the other line, but I'd be more than happy–," _yeah you would, pervert_, "I mean, I'll take good care of–," _in more ways than one_, "I'll make sure she's alright." Before George could comment on his stuttering, Erik hung up the phone.

Of course it was wrong to hang up on his girlfriend's father, but it was also wrong to court her behind his back. George had been nothing but nice to him, and Erik felt like he was betraying his friendship with his neighbor. Trusting friends, or friends in general, were hard to come by with half a face. _I'm fucked. _

XOXOXOXOXO  
"What's wrong, Erik?" Christine asked during their lesson. Erik had been pacing the room and twitching for the past hour.

"N-nothing," he replied shakily.

"Bullshit." His head snapped toward her in surprise. How could something so vile come out in such a beautiful and tantalizing mouth?

"Okay, something _is_ going on," he finally admitted.

"Well?" she asked when he didn't respond.

"Your father asked me to spy on you while he was gone."

"Ugh, I knew it was too good to be true: my father will never trust me," she laughed a little and then addressed Erik again. "Why are you so nervous, though?"

"Well, I consider your father a friend."

"So?"

"Your father is trusting me to take care of you, and I feel like I'm betraying that trust by taking care of you in a different way than he would like." Her face dropped at this, and her eyes quickly darted to the floor as she turned around.

"Oh," she whispered.

"What's the matter?" Erik was confused. Why did she look so sad? He expected guilt, maybe mischief, but never sadness.

"You're breaking up with me," she squeaked.

"What!?" he shouted.

"I said, 'You're breaking up with me.'"

"I know what you said, I have excellent hearing. I'm just baffled at how you came to that conclusion." _Why the hell would I break up with her?_

"You said you felt like you were betraying my dad. I've never broken up with someone before, but I've seen enough movies to know that sounds like a break up line." Christine's eyes were moist and bloodshot filling with unshed tears.

"Christine, maybe I should explain my reasoning."

"That would be helpful," she said sarcastically.

Erik took her hand and led her to the couch. Even when they were comfortably seated, he never let go.

"I know this is new and strange for both of us, and we're making it up as we go, but I also know you mean so much to me. Christine, you are an unbelievable woman and I'd be a complete loon to let you go. It's early in our relationship, but I'm serious enough to work through whatever problem we come across. Are you?"

"Of course, Erik," she said letting a tear fall.

"Hey," he said leaning down to kiss it away, "I'm always going to be here, okay?"

"Okay." She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her for a few minutes.

"I can't believe he asked you to spy on me!" she laughed.

"Trust me, me neither. He called and said he needed to discuss something serious with me. I thought he knew, Christine! I was a nervous wreck!"

"So what does spying entail?" She smirked.

"Making sure you get to school and preventing boys from entering your house."

"So I guess you can't let yourself in then," she joked.

"No, you are mistaken, Christine." She cocked her head to the side in question and he answered, "Your father said to not let any boys in. I'm no boy, Christine: I'm a man."

She couldn't agree more. Ever since the first day she met him on his doorstep, clad only in his pajama bottoms, she had longed to see him again. He wasn't scrawny like the guys in her class; he had big, broad shoulders and the muscles of Hercules. Every time he lifted something she swooned at the sight of him. He was beautiful and he didn't even know it.

The look in her eye made him nervous. It was the same look Vicky gave him recently, and he felt confused when it turned him on. _This doesn't happen when Vicky looks at me like that. How is she doing that?!_

Fearing the consequences of her look, he clears his throat and lifted them both off the couch.

"Alright, auditions are on Wednesday. We have work to do." Christine almost laughed at his attempt to clam himself. She knew what she did to him.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Auditions_

"Oh, God, I'm shaking!"

Erik was in the car with Christine in the school parking lot. She was breathing through a paper bag while he rubbed her back.

"You'll do beautifully, Christine, you were born for the part." It still kind of freaked out how she and he were the characters incarnate_. I bet this is our next life; a second shot at what we were meant to be._

"Come with me," she cried.

"I'll be sitting in the back where you can see me, I promise."

"Alright." She took a moment to calm herself.

"Ready?" he asked.

A nod was her only response.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Next!" _Oh, God, it's her turn!_

"What will you be performing today?" the teacher asked at the judges' table. Mrs. Donahue, her nametag read, personified the California soccer mom stereotype with Juicy sweats and peroxide hair. _How is she qualified for this sort of thing? Maybe I shouldn't judge… I'm the one with a bloody mask after all._ The other two judges were Mr. Reeves, the plump and balding music teacher, and Miss Kay, the vivacious fifty-year-old drama teacher. Erik knew them by what Christine had told him. He didn't recognize Mrs. Donahue, however.

"I will be singing 'Think of Me,'" she said with as much conviction as she could muster.

"Oh, what a beautiful song! Please begin when you're ready," said Miss Kay.

Christine inhaled, stood up straight, just like he taught her, and began her piece.

_Think of me, think of me fondly,_

_when we've said goodbye._

_Remember me once in a while -_

_please promise me you'll try._

_When you find that, once again, you long_

_to take your heart back and be free -_

_if you ever find a moment,_

_spare a thought for me_

_We never said our love was evergreen,_

_or as unchanging as the sea -_

_but if you can still remember_

_stop and think of me . . ._

_Think of all the things_

_we've shared and seen -_

_don't think about the things_

_which might have been . . ._

_Think of me, think of me waking,_

_silent and resigned._

_Imagine me, trying too hard_

_to put you from my mind._

_Recall those days_

_look back on all those times,_

_think of the things we'll never do -_

_there will never be a day,_

_when I won't think of you . . ._

_Flowers fades,_

_The fruits of summer fade,_

_They have their seasons, so do we_

_but please promise me, that sometimes_

_you will think of me!_

_Perfect!_ Erik thought. _If they don't select her as Christine, the world makes absolutely no sense. _

"That was beautiful, sweetie!" Miss Kay feverishly announced.

"Yes, we'll call _if _you make it," Mrs. Donahue said.

Mr. Reeves just shook his head.

Shaking from adrenaline, Christine said, "Thank you," before stepping off the stage and walking toward Erik. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was plastered in a false smile. It looked rather amusing to Erik, but he knew something was wrong.

"You did absolutely perfect, Christine!" he said when she reached him. However, she didn't acknowledge his praise, just kept walking toward the exit.

"Christine, what's wrong?" She didn't stop until she reached his car.

"Christine! Please, you're killing me!" He was getting fed up with her behavior.

"I did horribly!" she shouted.

"Are you crazy?!" _How the hell does she think that?!_

"No! Didn't you hear Mrs. Donahue? She stressed the word 'if'! Do you realize what she's going to do? She's going to give her stupid niece the part!"

"Her niece tried out?"

"Yes. Her names Carla." _Did she mean the screaming banshee that went before her?_

"But isn't that a conflict of interest? Having your aunt as a judge?"

"No, she has to be a judge: she's the director of the Drama Department."

"But they can't choose that parakeet as Christine. She'll ruin the entire production! And look at you! You are Christine incarnate!" Half of his face was turning red with rage. _She _has_ to be Christine. I will do everything in my power to make this right._

"And you are the Phantom incarnate," she said with a smirk, calming down from her tirade. His compliments always made her feel better. "Except you're much more handsome, charming, and compassionate."

Apparently _her_ compliments had the same effects. Erik pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her hair. _What did I do to deserve you?_

"We are similar to the characters aren't we?" Of course he had come to this realization long before, but he feared her reaction to this.

"Yes, although I do hope we don't have such a tragic ending." _I don't want an ending at all._

"You'll get the part, Christine, I promise you."

OXOXOXOXOX

Knock Knock.

"Come in, Jon," Erik said without looking up from his papers. Jon had a specific knock he liked to use. It was almost like his own fingerprint.

"So, how did your little angel do at her auditions?" he asked, handing Erik some paper work.

"How did you hear about that?" he asked, shuffling the papers, his visible face smooth and still.

"What? No demanding of information? No more angry interrogations of how I know about your social life? I like this girl. She removed the stick from your ass."

"I had no such thing in my rear end," Erik protested.

"Well before you get all psycho on me again, Edna's been gushing about it all morning. You know how she is. She's god of the office: all powerful and all knowing."

"Ah," was all he said.

"Well? How did she do?" Jon's shiny black alligator shoes began to tap on the floor in impatience.

"Oh, we won't know for another week, but in my expert opinion, she was the best audition by far."

"And what, my dear, makes you an expert?"

"Firstly, don't call me dear. Secondly, my second major was music."

"Oh, Honey, please tell me the little darlin' made it!" Edna's voice squealed from the open door.

"As I told Jon, we won't know until next week," he said calmly.

"Oh, love, she is doin' wonders for your temper!" she gushed with an over sized smile.

"Does everyone in this goddamned office think I have a stick up my ass?!" he shouted.

"Yes!" called Megan and Rick from their desks. _Damnit._

"I'm perfectly fine, so you can stop fussing."

"Oh, Erik, don't let this one go!" Edna then bounced back to her desk.

"So Vicky called this morning before you got in. She says she needs you to sign off on some planning reports."

"Lovely," Erik whispered. _Please let me survive this._

"You needed me to sign something?" he asked, poking his head into her office.

"Yes, just a few signatures." Vicky was leaning back in her oversized chair, legs crossed, and fingers pressed together over her lap.

"There," Erik said, after scribbling his signatures.

"And Erik," she called after him before he could leave her office.

"Yes?" he asked, not turning to face her.

"Say hi to your little angel for me." She chuckled a little before Erik walked away.

_A/N: I love y'all! Thanks for being so patient! Reviews are my inspiration!_


End file.
